


Can't Read Your Soul

by bunary



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, High School, Insecurity, Kang Yeosang-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Reading, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Side Stories, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunary/pseuds/bunary
Summary: What would you do if you could read minds?A question that could be answered in a million ways. Many people get excited with just the idea of having it, others think in ways they could use it to their advantage to control those who are close to them. Although it sounds amazing to have this superpower, it’s a different story to Kang Yeosang, a guy that wished he had never even gotten it in the first place.What they don't tell you is that some of these lucky individuals can't even control it and ends up hearing more than they can chew. After his power awakened at the age of 12 he has tried his best to avoid crowds of people and enjoy being by himself. The worst part is that he has a lost soulmate somewhere out there, the only person you can't read their mind as what's he's told from his father - a cliche Yeosang doesn't believe. Fate, destiny or whatever you would like to call it won't change his mind...or will it?Alternative summary: The struggles of a boy named Yeosang who involuntarily reads minds, transfers to KQ High School thanks to his cousin Wooyuong and accepting that the same Choi Jongho he met in his childhood is his soulmate after seeing him again in said place.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. 8%

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Atinys! Thank you for your interest in my work, it has been an idea I have had in my mind for quite a while now, but due to lack of experience with writing, I tried to ignore the feeling. After saying "fuck it" well here we are. The idea of mind-reading is mindblowing to me and yet so overpowered in a certain way, so I gave it it's a counterbalance that you will see throughout the book.  
> Also, I wanted to add to the JongSang Tag, one of my favorite ships that some overlook. Yes, it's kind of a slow burn, but some chapters will include the focus of other members and special interactions (almost everything I got it planned out). With no more delay, enjoy! :D  
> Sorry for any grammar or typos made in advance, English is not my strong language.
> 
> To avoid confusion:  
> >>Sentence<< = any thoughts that Yeosang can hear  
> "Sentence" = spoken dialogue

_"Right now the love of your life is searching for you, without knowing your name, but already knowing your heart." - Mark Anthony_

**What would you do if you could read minds?**

A question that could be answered in a million ways. Many people get excited with just the idea of having it, others think in ways they could use it to their advantage to control those who are close to them. Although it sounds amazing to have this superpower, it’s a different story to Kang Yeosang, a guy that wished he had never even gotten it in the first place.

Only a small part of the population has this ability, so small that there’s no way to determine the exact number of people who have it at all. The truth is that they live like any other ordinary person and they limit this information so that normal people don’t find out about it. It’s not even difficult hiding it, it’s not something that you can see at first glance and you can act normal in public. But, why do this? It’s simply because people will either look at you as if your crazy o they will be more cautious around you making mind-reading less effective and ruin potential relationships.

Unfortunately, there are many things that we’ve yet to know about this condition. We only know that anybody at any age or ethnicity can develop this as long as an ancestor has had this in the past - like Yeosang’s father for example. Nor we know how this originates since there have been many stories going around each one explaining different things in their versions. Yet, one thing is for sure, you will most likely find one person whose mind you can’t read at all. Someone you will be able to trust whole-heartily, someone who will understand you completely, someone you`re destined to be with...someone who is your **soulmate**.

_ >>Soulmates, my ass<<_, thought Yeosang while he was doing some homework his philosophy teacher gave him last week yet decided to do it today with the due date being for tomorrow.

Procrastination at its best he might as well say, it was about analyzing different stories about Greek Gods, one of them being about Zeus splitting androgynous humans (they’re humans with male and female genitalia with four arms, four legs, and two faces) and Apollo sewing them up making two separate humans that represent different souls that long for each other destined to be together in all their lifetimes.

In other words, soulmates. He hated the idea of his genes being the deciding factor for his potential "soulmate" as everybody else would call it. It’s not like it affects his everyday life, still, he didn’t believe these stupidities that his father, uncle and even his cousin Wooyoung would constantly tell him.

_> >How do I fucking explain this in the least insulting way I can?<< _ He was kind of pissed that he was reminded of his power that he calls a curse.

_> >And you’re being negative as always, remember that I can even hear you in your dreams<<_

Of course, his cousin had to arrive just in time to give him another lecture about the importance of being patient and stop his bitter views on everything for once in his life. Them being part of the same generation means that they can read each other’s minds at the same time, making it very convenient to be arguing and fighting about everything anytime as long they are meters close to one another.

_> >Don’t even try me, it's not my fault that I don’t have a perfect boyfriend as yours and that even school is forcing me to write my opinion about things I hate to think about<<_, words filled with sarcasm upon mentioning Woo’s boyfriend.

To be frank, he hasn’t met the guy in person, he only remembers that his name had something to do with mountains or hills along those lines. But he had to give it to him if someone can make his cousin happy with just his name being mentioned, he deserved a round of applause.

_> >Oh come on, you can’t even say anything because you have never even had a partner before, no offense really, but when your time comes up you’ll shut your mouth right up. Even by being your cousin, you don’t respect me at all<<_

Wooyoung clicked his tongue playfully at the older, he doesn’t care he just likes to annoy Yeosang with obvious things when he can. And even though it`s true that he has never been in a relationship, it’s not like he has never had the opportunity, it’s basically because he has never wanted to have one. He doesn’t even know if the soulmates thing influenced him or the fact that he knows exactly what he is getting into all thanks to his mind-reading is the main cause of it. People aren’t always as they present themselves and superficial in choosing partners.

_ >>It's because you are my cousin that I respect you less, Woo<<_

_ >>I don't even know if I should feel good about myself or be offended<<_

Wooyoung being the most dramatic person in the world covered the left side of his chest with his right hand displaying hurt in front of his almost half brother. Even though Yeosang insults him and has a cold personality most of the time, he knows more than anyone that he deeply cares for him in his way and would beat up somebody if he needs - well, it has happened already in the past, further proving his point. Wooyoung ended up laughing at his stupid little joke with Yeosang following stopping the conversation.

They are currently in Yeosang’s temporary room, a place that was provided by Wooyoung’s parents since he needed a place to stay with his father because of economic reasons, so technically they live together since about a year ago. The Jung’s could be considered a well off family and were able to help with no questions asked, since Mr. Kang is his brother from different fathers, hence the different last names. The boys were thrilled knowing that they already knew one other since 5 years ago and trust each other immensely.

Fortunately, Jung's house is comfortably big, which Yeosang loves due to privacy for himself (yet ironic because of Wooyoung’s existence) and has the freedom to do whatever he wants to his given space. It has been painted with different tones of blue and has a gigantic window that you`re able to see most of the backyard that they had - beautiful if he had to describe it. Apart from all the general things a room could have like a bed, closet, desk, he has posters of his favorite bands on the walls, a corner where he has his skateboards and his most prized possession his laptop where he makes digital art and use it to practice new choreography to his preferred music. He could definitively become part of a dance team if he had more time and just a little more dedication.

_> >Hey Sangie...if it’s not that much of a bother...well, to you it is...<<_

The shorter male was casually laying on his bed in a weird yoga position without a care in the world, looking at the dull ceiling and throwing a plushy - probably one of the mountain boy's since he hasn`t seen it until now. He sounds a little nervous, something that Yeosang isn't used to hearing since he is usually pretty confident.

_ >>Spit it out then, I won’t say get mad or anything, especially if it’s important<<_

>>Don’t ya think it’s time for you to transfer to my school? I know that you have rejected the offer before, but I believe that it will benefit you to get to know new people, we could go together, study together and I could even introduce you to my frien-<<

>>No thanks Woo, I'm fine where I am<<, interrupting what he knew his cousin was going to say.

He has considered transferring to KQ High school since he has arrived at Wooyoung’s house, but he didn't want to become more of a bother to his uncle and aunt that have been very nice to him the time he has stayed. Also, we are talking about a private school, that isn’t exactly for the rich yet not anyone has so much to spare for education nowadays. He would prefer to save money now for college instead of spending now at a "prestige high school", and to top it all off it’s more difficult to keep up with your grades since they expect more from everything you do. It wasn't that he could keep good grade, he just doesn't want to put more effort than needed.

Another point to be added was the social aspect of friendships. In the past and until now he has had problems with his “great” power given by a so-called warlock to one of his royal ancestor's hundreds of years ago that ends up in complete disasters. All of his “friends” that he made in middle school were superficial pricks making him feel disgusted just by being around them at all. And yes, he’s no saint, but he knows what lines not to cross. So, he wants to stop meeting new people to avoid the disappointment that he gets from even trying to get along with them.

_> >Stop lying to yourself, you know damn well how trashy your classmates are and you’re not even learning anything new over there it baffles me how bad your school system is. Also if the love of your life is not there what’s the point? Maybe you’ll find him at my school and I’ll be there to help you<<, _the younger said now sitting up with the plushy an identifiable little fox in his short arms and a resting smile on his face.

_> >I don’t think it’d that simple Woo, just because you found San there, doesn’t me I’ll find my prince charming or damsel in distress<<_ He was getting tired of the lack of sense that Wooyoung’s brain had, just how desperate is he to prove his point?

_ >>Okay don’t do it for that reason, but do it for yourself, so you can meet new people and find a new environment. Don’t even get me started on how you don’t bring any friends home and you lock up yourself in your room all day. That’s not the way to live dude<<_

_> >You do know I’m introverted, right?_ _That’s my lifestyle and there’s nothing wrong with that, don’t get surprised you're an extroverted ball of energy <<_, the brunette male let out a sigh and began to get up to close what Wooyoung had opened. 

_> >I’m going to get some water, do you want-<<_, before he even gets to finish his thought he sees something in Wooyoung’s eyes _> >Wait, are those tears?<<_

Exactly as he said that the tears started running down his cheeks and he tried to hide them behind his hands so that the older wouldn’t see them.

“I-It’s just that… I don’t understand why you don’t want to come with to school…you even ignore my friends and seclude yourself all day without talking or spending time with anyone as if there’s a pandemic going on”, the male started to talk out load instead in their heads, so he paused to take a breath to be able to continue.

“You do know that it worries me immensely?”. Ouch, that hurt more than expected. “I can feel that you are lying because I know that you also want to be more open and that people understand you more, so please let me help you…”.

Yeosang could almost hear his heartbreak into little pieces, apart from mind-reading he could also feel people’s feelings, literally. The way to view it is because everyone transmits energy and his mind can absorb them. This he also can’t control yet since with time you are supposed to learn and improve, right its more as a bother than a boost since he is maybe like 25% there?

These are one of those moments where he feels helpless and can still feel the pain his cousin is having, yet there’s something else in there that he can’t quite decipher and is clashing that emotion. But, he a sucker for Wooyoung and decides that he should accept and make the pain stop for him and himself.

“…All right, then. I didn’t intend for this to go as far and hurt your feelings if it makes you feel better, I’ll do it.”. Yeosang tried saying with his most sincere words as possible, if he wanted to he would’ve just continued to refuse, but at this point maybe it was enough.

“WHAT!? Wait, wait, you’re finally going to transfer to KQ?”, his cousin stopped crying to look at him with tears still in his eyes and with a happy expression on his face…too happy for Yeosang’s liking, something was off.

“Yeah, whatever, if that will make you happy I’ll do it for you”. He was hesitant about confirming it, but he did already say it, Wooyoung just wasn’t expecting that he would accept in a million years.

“FINALLY IT WORKED!”, the shorter man started to yell at God who knows decibels tackled Yeosang into a hug and began jumping like a maniac shaking him in the process making him even more confused than ever. Ï have to tell the guys”, he said while Wooyoung headed towards hi abandoned phone on the floor. In a few seconds, Yeosang was able to put two and two together and got angry at his cousin for what he did.

“I swear to God Wooyoung! I believed that you felt bad and you just had the audacity to guilt-trip me into accepting your offer. You asshole, don’t even think I’m going to-”

“Too late my _beloved Sangie_ ”, he waved his fallen phone around now found back in his hands. “Recorded everything and you are a man of your word, aren’t you?”, his smile turning onto one of a Cheshire cat – he even looked like a kitten to make it worst. Yeosang was trying to hold back punching him right there and now for the stupid blackmail, he was doing to him, if you can even call it that.

_> >Just do it for what is left of the semester. And listen, if you hate you can even transfer before that, I’ll even give you my BTS tickets that I was planning on going with San at the end of the year. It hurts not going, but I think it’s fair for the trouble.<<_ Returning to their mental conversation even though nobody was listening to them.

He hated Wooyoung for putting him on the spot, and at himself for getting tricked by his acting skills that he should have seen coming, He’s from the drama club, sneaky guy. Analyzing the situation, it’s true that he doesn’t like breaking promises (although he’s been catfished) and has always wanted to see his idols perform, but it’s almost impossible due to the crazy success they have, they are always busy doing concerts in other parts of the world or making new music. It’s a miracle that San was able to get those tickets that run out before you can even blink and was going to bring along his mess of a cousin – no offense.

_> >Tempting offer…are you even sure that San would be on board with the idea? They’re BTS golden tickets, you win the lottery before getting your hands on one of those<<_

_> >Sangie, don’t worry about that, he has wanted to get to know you from a long time ago and I’ll convince him somehow, what more do you want from me. He’ll understand and this is too good of an offer to turn down<< _

_> >…Okay, deal<<,_ he forcefully put his hand out and Wooyoung shook his hand making it official _> >Keep your tickets, I don’t care anyway and I’ll transfer if I feel the need to<<_ the blond was surprised to hear that, but just replies with:

_> >They’re yours, I’m also a man of my word<<_

Yeosang has no idea in what he has gotten into, he was curious about what’s going to come and finally stopped being pestered by his half-brother about what he should do or not do in his non-existent love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little intro to Woosang's relationship and the story's just beginning. 
> 
> I will be updating as soon as possible after editing and revising some parts, any feedback and/or opinions. After all, this is my first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous since there have been so many good stories out there. Until the next chapter! :D  
> -Bev
> 
> Song of the Day
> 
> "Oh my God, she took me to the sky  
> Oh my God, she showed me all the stars..."
> 
> Oh my God - (G)I-DLE


	2. 20%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the new kid is not that easy when you have no idea what you're really doing.  
> He's only starting to get to know Wooyoung's friends, the 99' line in particular.

_"The great things about new friends is that they bring new energy to the soul" - Shanna Rodrìguez_

A few days pass by just going through some paperwork which was easier than expected thanks to already having a family member at his new school, they even gave a discount on his pays because of it – it’s not much but he can’t complain about saving money from spending it anyway. He bought the essential things like the uniforms and books, he even took his time to memorize his timetable and a part of the layout of the high school.

Now, he was part of KQ and was getting used to everything he saw, it was a lot bigger than his old school, there was even a water fountain at the entrance and green areas outside with different types of trees and flowers – something that he absolutely adores and can’t wait to visit them later, nature puts his mind at rest and the feeling of not hearing voices is the best.

Just by seeing the exterior, he was already planning his rest times and it was sparkly clean even though hundreds of students passed by the area every day. His weak attempt at being positive got wiped out by the many problems that came with being here. He could hear the intrusive voices of random students in this mind, that weren’t his nor Wooyoung’s.

_ >>I shouldn’t have slept at 3 in the morning watching Money Heist…<<_

_ >>Where the fuck did Minho go?<<_

_ >>Wow, Fantastic Baby Dance!_ _~_ _< <_

_ >>Oh God, I forgot my math textbook, she’s going to kill me<<_

Voices of different people invaded his mind each time he looks barely looked at someone they even fused when they are in the same frame. Most of it was disposable, but he couldn’t ignore them completely

_> >It’s going to be a long day<<,_ he complained to no one in particular.

 _ >>This is just the beginning, at least hold it until lunch break_<< His giddy companion thought back.

He does want to give Wooyoung the benefit of the doubt, but the main difference between them is that at least Wooyoung could turn down the volume or block people’s thoughts completely out depending on their distance. Every mind reader has a second ability that makes them different from the rest and that at a certain degree balanced in the supernatural world. Only with time, you can control it and Wooyoung has gotten the hang of it, unlike Yeosang who struggles with his.

_> >I can hear everyone loud and clear – well mushed up, at least you can control it, I wish I could do that but, who’s the lucky one here<<_

The most fucked up part of everything is that the cousins prefer each other’s second ability. Wooyoung has always wanted to understand and feel exactly the emotions of other people to be able to perform even better on stage, he has dreamt of being a professional actor for a long time now. This is a common thing in old generations they give the counterpart to another person of what most would suit them, returning to the whole balance of the supernatural or something.

_ >>Well, it does help to some extent, at least there are fewer people than in BH High School there are like hundreds of more students and personal<< _Wooyoung trying to make the situation more positive.

_> >You’re still the lucky one here<<_ Yeosang grumbled. _> >I need some help to get to my classroom 2-3, I have social studies with professor Kim. Can you take me there?<<_

And that’s what Wooyoung did, he started to guide him through the hallways. Since he was getting tired of accidentally reading minds he opted for memorized and checking out the décor around him. He kept in mind some details like the red lockers that he’ll be using although they have locks that with enough strength could break them easily, hung up posters with planned future events in the next months to come, and a pitiful attempt to give life to the school with artificial plants – that is just wrong on so many levels.

After even going up a flight of stairs and even more turns _> >What kind of maze is this?<<, _he could finally see a plate with the numbers 2 -3 incrusted into to them, a sign that they have arrived.

_> >It’s a miracle that we didn’t bump into someone you knew<<_

Yeosang may have a short time being at this school, but he knows how popular his cousin is, he expected to find one of his friends in the way to his class, yet that didn’t happen luckily for him. Some people waved at him (from what little Yeosang saw) but they never went up to initiate a conversation.

_> >If you are referring to the guys most of them arrive 5 minutes after classes start or they have class in a completely different area. Do you need anything else? I need to hurry up, got math with Ms. Bae and if I’m late one more time, she won’t hesitate to give me detention<<_ his cousin said with a grim expression, it’s obvious that he didn’t want to leave.

_> >Go then, I’m not a little boy I know what to do<<_, showing off his best smile since he can’t tolerate so much noise and he hasn’t even started yet.

_> >You do look like one Sangie<<,_ teasing the older once again. “I’m off then, take care and don’t forget to meet me at the cafeteria at lunchtime, alright?” he reminded him now out loud because it is considered weird to be with a friend and not even say goodbye to them. “If you need anything I’ll be at 2-6, it’s on the other side of the cafeteria so it’s a bit far, don’t know what the designer had in mind when he made this school”.

“I know, stop pretending to be my dad I think I remember where it is. See you later”, the monotone words barely reaching Wooyoung as he was walking away with a smile. Until he didn’t see the younger’s back, he faced the door and walked into the unknown room only to be attacked with more noise. He could compare it to a videocall of more than 10 people talking at the same time and he could barely make out some phrases:

_> >Who’s that?<<_

_ >>Can’t wait for lunch, didn’t even get to eat breakfast<<_

_ >>Huh, they didn’t tell us about a new kid<<_

_ >>He’s so cute, got to talk to him<<_

_ >>Ugh, teacher’s here<<_

Listening to the last one, letting aside all commentary about him, he looked towards the entrance and indeed Mr. Kim arrived, he hadn’t noticed that he was basically few feet behind him _> >So, I arrived just in time without noticing<< _The tall teacher looked was in his late 20s yet more knowledgeable than he looks, with a similar book to Yeosang’s social studies book, and a questioning gaze upon him; until he remembered the reason the said boy was just there standing awkwardly in front of everyone.

_> >Oh yeah, I was informed of a new student, at least he looks like he won’t be a pain in the ass like the others<< _it had a more joking tone than anything and the teacher let out a lazy smile, making Yeosang almost snort by the way his new teacher thinks - maybe even similar to himself.

“Everyone, as you can clearly see you will be having a new classmate from now on his name is…”, waiting for the student to answer “Kang Yeosang”, “Treat him well and don’t cause any trouble, Yeosang go sit where you like”. The whole class remained in a deafening silence while Yeosang just nodded a briefly looked at his teacher.

 _ >>Hope he doesn’t mind that I didn’t let him introduce himself, I hated when I had to do it and he looked kind of uncomfortable<<_ he even scratched his neck in thinking mode.

 _ >>Actually, he saved me there<<_ He mentally thanked his professor and went directly where he had planned since he arrived.

It was a seat that was shared with a boy with sky blue hair that was fading with time, it was located in the front row next to a poor excuse of a window, but at least he could see a part of the sky and some trees. There were two other seats in the back but went immediately against it, fewer people in front of him is a lot better, that way he could listen to the lecture with the least amount of distractions possible. The good thing is that these spots are almost always available since nobody wants to be in a stuffy corner with the board being the only thing you see.

“Can I sit here?” he asked the sky blue-haired stranger, for the sake of being polite, he wasn’t going to accept a no for an answer.

“Sure! Go ahead” the boy showed him a big smile that strangely lit up more than the sun, and that shit burns you with only a long-sleeved shirt on any day of the week. _> >Finally, I’ll have a seatmate - a new buddy. Hope he isn’t like the others, he looks nice too…<<_ the seated boy gave more room than necessary so Yeosang could sit next to him and he did.

Yeosang tries his best not to judge people based on first impressions that could be left aside after getting to know the person after a while, showing their real colors. Somehow he could feel that wasn’t the case with _… >>…and I don’t know his name<<_ well he’ll know later he reasoned.

_> >Oh shoot, what do I tell him? It doesn’t look like he talks much…What if I say something completely wrong? What would Mingi do? He could even make friends with his uncle’s friend’s neighbor if he wanted to. What if..?<< _His seatmate turned his head to look at him in the eye with an undecipherable expression, he felt his nervousness, but something is strange…

“Do you like bread?” Now that caught Yeosang off guard, he could have asked his name, or where’s he is from or maybe introduce himself like a normal person, but to ask if he likes bread…he didn’t know that someone could ask that to a stranger with that much confidence.

“…Sure I guess, doesn’t everyone like bread?” was the only thing he could respond with since he had no idea where this was heading.

“I’m pretty should that not everyone, there are people that are allergic to gluten or those rare people that don’t like, there are weird people out there.”

 _ >>As if you aren’t one of them<<_ Yeosang thought.

He didn’t know how to continue the conversation, change the topic or just end it right there. It’s not like the boy next to him did anything wrong, but he has bad social skills – especially talking. He doesn’t communicate that much since he got his powers at 12 years old, although he did need to know the name of the person he will be spending most of his time with at KQ.

“Hadn’t thought about that, maybe you’re right…I will ask since I’m new, what’s your name?”

“Almost forgot” facepalming mentally >> _How can I forget that?_ << “I’m Jung Yunho” flashing once again his unique bright smile, now he is sure he will become blind. He can feel the pureness that reflects off of him and can’t avoid comparing him to a puppy.

>> _Funny how he has the same last name as Woo, now that I think about it he has mentioned to me about a friend that shared his last name and he believes that he is long lost brother or something like that_ << It’s not useful since there is a lot of Jungs out there, he even Kang once in a while.

“Nice to meet you” nodding his head for no apparent reason, it has become a habit to avoid speaking as much. “I would say mine, but I guess you know it already,” Yeosang said sheepishly until…

>> _Oh no, what was his name again? , I guess I zoned out or maybe he said it too low for me to hear…then and he does have a slight lisp._ << On the outside, he looked pretty calm compared to his mind.

>> _I don’t mind you forgot my name, but mentioning my lisp as if that’s why you don’t know is a bit too much_ << the other reasoned.

>> _Wasn’t it like Yuseng…no….Yoosung…too weird…Yesung…I think I’m getting further_ _away_ … _how could I forget? <<_ Yunho was having an inner conflict with himself, sometimes he wouldn’t pay attention to certain things he ends up messing everything and people tend to get frustrated with him for that. He wants to leave the best impression on his potential new friend, but he may not want to after him not even knowing that detail about the other.

“Kang Yeosang, it feels incomplete if I don’t do the same” interrupting Yunho’s train of thought, he wanted him to save his brain cells from burning instead of him just simply asking for his name again. Yet, he understands that it might look bad on his part, it’s not really a big deal

“Ah yes, I knew your name was Yeosang”, with all the false confidence he can put up with.

>> _Why the fuck you lying, why you always lying…_ << singing the song in his head as a joke, he just let it slide because everyone white lies once, in a while, it’s normal. He could feel how sincere Yunho is with him and just make him the most comfortable he can be, and he’s thankful for it.

>> _Maybe my days won’t be so boring after all_ << since at his old school there were armchairs, it was easier to avoid his classmates, but with a guy who talks a lot like Yunho, he would have to change that.

During the time they were getting to know each other, the teacher had finished organizing his desk and taking last-minute notes.

“Students, I’m going to take attendance, keep quiet and take your seats” Mr. Kim announced to begin the long day ahead of them. Some listened waiting for their turn, others continued to have their conversations in whispers and low voices.

Yeosang listened and stayed quiet, nothing out of the ordinary for him and if that makes things easier for his teacher he would do it. Glancing over to his newly made friend - if you could call it that, he saw that he wasn’t talking either, pretty surprising since he expected Yunho to ask him another question or talk with someone else. >> _I wonder if he likes Harry Potter or anime_ << If he’s talking about Yeosang, then he’s holding back those questions for later.

“Kim Jungwoo” ”Present”

>> _Can barely hear with all this noise going on_ << Yeosang saw his professor sigh >> _So that’s how my teachers felt about us, how the tables have turned_ …<<

He could feel the bitter feelings from Mr. Kim, he scanned the area for those who couldn’t keep in their conversations turning a blind eye to the attendance taking teacher.

“Kim Minji” “Here”

“Jaehyun took me on a date yesterday, should have seen what he gave me” >> _He’s so head over heels for me, wait till I get tired of him…such a hopeless romantic_ << He was too glammed up and even looked like a stuck up >> _Disgusting_ , _this is why people have trust issues_ <<

“Cool shoes dude, looks like the Jordans you wanted, am I right?” >> _Show off, doesn’t even look good on him_ <<

“Yeah, you should get a pair” >> _If you can, your failed calculus test tells me you won’t get any_ <<

>> _Superficial, they were practically made for each other, noted_ <<

“Have you seen the Youtube drama recently? Oh, this one has outdone them all…” >> _Wish the teacher shut up already, it’s boring anyway…hope that a bus runs him over or just not come at all_ <<

>> _Gossipy and twisted minded, what a combination_ <<

Even between whispers, Mr. Kim acted as if there was no sound, so Yeosang used this as an opportunity to learn his classmates' names, he will need to know them in the future. He was able to store about 10 out of 25 students, not bad since he calculates that by the end of the day, he will have known most of their names if he pays enough attention.

>> _All right Yeosang, let’s try not to get on someone’s bad side and have a peaceful time here. My head feels likes it wants to commit suicide, but I can handle it…it’s not the first time it has happened_ << The positive side is that he had Yunho to help him if he got stuck, nothing but good things he has caught on until now from the giant puppy of a seatmate.

.

.

.

,

.

One way or another Yeosang finally finished half of his first day of school - makes him feel like a total champ. He hasn't learned any new information apart from the fact that there are also many "rich" pricks in his class and the giant puppy that sits next to him is an angel. Even if some of the people strangely looked at him, he would still participate and even try to give good impressions to everyone. If it weren't his mind-reading he would believe that he has high self-esteem, but he doesn't.

"Yeosang...what are you going to do for lunch?" The mentioned boy just looked at him for a second, since he was planning to find Wooyoung at the cafeteria he didn't know what to say to him. _> >Since he's new he might not have somebody to spend time with here, or he could get lost...or does he actually already have friends and I'm just bothering him?<<_ Ah, he sees it makes sense since he is the new kid at school.

"I'm going to meet my cousin at the cafeteria, he's also a sophomore here" answering Yunho's question with sincerity, hoping that he would understand, but then again he doesn't know if the blue-haired boy had somewhere to go. From what he has seen until now, no classmate pays attention or is friends with this guy, despite being a kind person even to the chairs they are sitting on.

"Oh really? That's great..." with a hint of disappointment in his voice _> >I wanted to show him around since he's the only one that talks to me in class...I was planning to go to meet the guys and maybe have him join, but I might make him uncomfortable inviting him<<._ What's with everyone wanting him to get to know new people? Does he look that lonely? First Wooyoung, and now Yunho. He didn't want to make things stale with somebody as nice as him.

"But I don't remember where it is...Could you help me find it?" _> >That sounded better in my head...but at least he looks like he’s smiling brightly again<<_ Now that he has looked around the room there are only three people left packing their things and talking about random stuff _> >Did we take too long or are these people just too fast?<<_

"Sure! It's kind of far so I'll take you there" _> >Phew, now that's better<<_ so as he promised Yunho dragged Yeosang on the same path that his cousin previously had done to only change to a different hallway on the first floor. The whole school had the same pattern, beige walls, white tiles with random colored tiles like in supermarkets and the same boring artificial plants that he has been seeing all, this time...why can't they be real plants?

After a few twists and turns, new faces and voices roaming in the shorter boy's mind, listening again to pointless conversations and opinions that he disagreed on...and even when he found interesting ones there's no time to listen since he had to catch up Yunho's longs stride. _> >That boy sure could walk<<._

Finally arriving, it was time to find his annoying cousin in a sea of dozens of students, luckily a lot of them prefer spending their time in other parts of the school, yet still, there are too many mental conversations for his liking. What he hadn't noticed is how quiet his loud seatmate was. He was also looking for something, maybe those guys he was talking about earlier.

"Yeosang do you see your cousin? If you haven't I'll wait since I think I found my friends other there" Yunho started to point in a direction and Yeosang's eyes followed. If it weren't for the number of people and him staring at Yunho he would have found Wooyoung a long time ago since he's standing up and yelling at them to come to their table that is furthest away from other tables – basically in the corner of the room. _> >Oh course, Wooyoung being extra as always, hope Yeosang thinks he’s weird<<_

_> >Wait what?<<_ After putting the pieces together once again _> >So Yunho is one of Woo's friends <<_ Now it made sense because of the brother jokes. Feeling nervous and awkward, he mustered up the courage to go to Wooyoung with Yunho trailing behind him.

"Sangie! I see you met Yunho, then that makes my job easier" The blond was laughing like crazy at everyone's confused face, especially Yunho's. By everyone, he could see two people sitting down at the table, now looking at them other finishing talking about who would survive in an apocalypse.

 _ >>Should’ve told me Yunho was in my class<<_ Yeosang glared at Wooyoung for not telling him earlier, getting closer to the table as the walked.

_> >What’s the fun in that?<<_ He’s lucky that it all went well, after the prank he pulled off the other day Yeosang wasn’t having it.

"So...Wooyoung's your cousin? Why did nobody tell me he was coming? At least I wouldn't be trying so hard to try to talk to him" Yunho started to pout making his cheeks more inflated than usual. Wooyoung let him be and instead sat down back on his seat.

"Wooyoung did tell us a few days ago, you were even there at lunch, don't tell me you were spacing out on us again?" a guy with dark hair with a white streak dyed started to tease the tall guy making him poutier and ended sitting in front of Wooyoung. By the looks of how close he is to Woo and the way he looks, he has to be San. _> >Hope I'll be able to get along with him, seems like a chill guy just like Woo said<<_ San stared at him for a few seconds before returning to the rest.

"He was probably tired that day, with the dance competition coming up even I have been thinking too much," said the fourth person in a deep voice that could even compare to his yet his own has a soft touch to it while the stranger was more of a growl. >> _He’s not what I excepted from what Wooyoung told us_ << And, here we begin with expectations, but then again he had formed some ideas about the red hair dude.

Yeosang found his red hair interesting, all of Wooyoung’s friends liked to dye their hair making him look the dullest out of all them. He felt like an odd man out of the bunch and he had the most normal brown hair you can think of.

"Take a seat if you like, I'm Song Mingi that shares the same classroom as these two lovebirds in front of me" he expressed with a teasing smile making them blush _> >I swear to god Mingi as if you aren’t clingy<< _ he caught San thinking. He looks at Mingi again to find a place ending up on the end of the table _> >They are two much sometimes<<_ the low voice continued.

"And from the looks of it you already know these three, am I right?" Mingi said more like a fact more than a question.

"You could say that…I'm Kang Yeosang, Wooyoung's favorite cousin and a sophomore at KQ...umm hope we get along", he had no idea what to say about him so simple is best.

_> >Yeah right, who said you were my favorite?<<_

_ >>I did, now don't act like it isn't true, and please try to block your thoughts it's difficult with all this background noise<< _

“It’s our pleasure, you were born in 1999 right?... You know what does mean” San looked at his fellow brethren, the rest getting the memo – except Yeosang.

“Who’s the coolest of them all! 99 line! KIR KIR DRRRAA!” they shouted in unison. The brunette just looked at them with an awkward smile _> >What the fuck was that? Are they some sort of cheering squad?<<_

“As you can see only 99' line is present, and that my friend is our chant. We welcome you to our cult” joking and clearing up the confused state of the newcomer. _> >Now more than half of the group, crazy<<_

"Well, we are missing some members, where are they?" Yunho questioned forgetting of the teasing earlier this day.

"It’s Tuesday so you know that our youngest member is busy with his upcoming game. Hongjoong sent me a text that he and Seonghwa needed to go to the library to finish a project they have been working in this week" after stretching a bit Mingi continued "Don't know about you guys but it looks to me that our parents decided to work instead of caring for their children" snickering as he said it.

_> >Hongjoong and Seonghwa? Parents and children? What am I missing here?<< Yeosang shook his head._

_ >>They are the oldest of the group that is in junior year, and because of that they are the responsible ones of us, and we call them our parents just to poke at them. They've gotten used to it now and it has even strengthened their bond as besties, you’ll get to meet them later you’ll love them<<_

_> >Oh I see, they aren't going out then?<<_

_ >>Not really, they should though…they would make a cute couple but they have been through some stuff and prefer to leave it as it is<<_

Yeosang only nodded to himself and tried to continue following their conversations during lunch break, even though there were some things that he couldn't get into it was enjoyable since they were in a secluded spot.

 _ >>Probably Woo's idea since he sometimes needs to rest even if he can block some sounds<<_ They even asked him if was going to eat something, but Yeosang never eats since he wasn’t a fan of cafeteria food and breakfast was enough for him to last until he arrived home. The rest had almost finished inhaling their food >> _They have a great appetite_ <<. After a while, a wave of realization hit San and remembered something that Wooyoung hadn't said yet.

"Now that I think of it, Wooyoung did convince you to transfer after trying so many times" San started saying "Did he cry in front of you?"

_> >Oh please don't even mention it, San<<_

_ >>It's true, he didn't he tell us how the plan went<<_

_ >>Looks like he did<<_

"Yes he did, he too much good of an actor," Yeosang said a bit bitterly, but thanks to that he has met these interesting people if he could say that.

"Oh I need to see it, didn't you record the whole thing?" San said between giggles while Wooyoung just tried to avoid eye contact with him, he could be compared to a tomato >> _Good thing that I didn’t record it how embarrassing_ << his deceiving cousin thought.

"Yeah, show it to us" Even the hot and cold boys were curious, they wanted to know how well did actor Wooyoung do.

“Guys, guys that’s not what is important now I erased the audio so too late” the blonde casually said. >> _Coward_ << was the only did Yeosang sent to him, of course only him would forget to record something to blackmail someone, yet it worked so he can’t get mad at him. The rest of the lunch was to get to know the others and how Yeosang was going to survive a group as _unique_ as them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Atinys! 
> 
> Came out a bit longer than expected, but that means that the rest of the members will appear on the chapter :).  
> Also, that special stage was *chef's kiss* worthy, even though I came to know them in Wonderland era, I almost cried of how important From is for many. They have grown so much and deserved everything they have achieved and more. I won't get into much detail because knowing myself I would take forever.🌚
> 
> Well anyways, hope you enjoyed it and see you soon~✌  
> -Bev
> 
> Song of the day✨:
> 
> "Woah~ oh~ all things beautiful  
> Woah~ oh~ belong to you  
> Woah~ oh~ so don't worry  
> Although I have yet to fully cover myself, thank you very much"
> 
> From - ATEEZ/KQ FELLAZ


	3. 36%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like there's more to Yunho than what is actually told, bathroom issues and finally meeting the rest.

_"When your eyes met mine, my soul pointed at you and whispered to my heart, Him..." - LR Quotes_

_ >>Oh great, lunch is over_<< it was always bittersweet for him since he had to get back to class yet if he was patient enough the sooner he would arrive home. They had 5 minutes to spare if they wanted to get on time to class so he and Yunho would have to speed walk – more like, just Yeosang cursing the taller's longer legs. Everyone stood up and headed towards their classrooms.

_> >Wait for me when school ends, so you get to know the rest of them<<_ his thick legged cousin had told him, knowing that he would take any chance he could to bolt out of school premises. He had no choice but to do it, trying to avoid another lecture from him.

“It feels so nice”, he heard Yunho say, halfway during their walk. Other students were walking around spending the last moments before time’s up. Now knowing the path to his classroom he felt like they were almost there.

“What does?” he asked now a bit curious. He could barely hear him, maybe he didn’t mean for Yeosang to hear him, but he wanted to know why he had said it

“Not returning to class alone, everyone else has someone to go with them, so it’s lonely not having a friend to tag along” softly replying to the question with ease >> _People ignore me most of the time, so I can feel their judging stares on me, or am I just imagining things?_ << It was something he had already caught on, but still doesn’t get it, did he do something to earn him the weird guy title? He would have to wait until he found out…

“Well, now you’re stuck with me, if I don’t live up to your expectations then you’ll have to deal with it” glancing at a now less gloomy Yunho only to hear >> _You’re more than enough Yeosang_ << Woah that was unexpected, anyone hearing that would grow a crush on him, and to top it off he’s one handsome guy along with the rest of them - objectively speaking of course.

>> _Everyone’s a visual_ << he thought only to brush it off. Nobody cared about him, he’s only there because of his cousin and hasn’t done anything to deserve compliments.

“If you don’t know anybody here, then why don’t you change over to 2-6? Wooyoung, San and Mingi are over there from what I’ve been told” He was curious about why he decided to stay there especially feeling alone, Yeosang wouldn’t mind for being how he is and there’s a rule that family members can’t be in the same class…yet Wooyoung chose to put him in 2-3 without telling him about the existence of Yunho, which in itself is pretty strange to him. >> _Did he have a plan at the end of all this? <<_

“Mmm…it’s not that simple…” he hesitantly started to explain, “It’s kind of a hassle to switch groups, you need to have a strong reason…and I don’t want to cause more problems with the guys” he sadly expressed, almost not wanting to mention in the first place, but something about Yeosang made him feel like he had to.

>> _More problems? What could that possibly mean? I ‘ve seen how people avoid him, but I didn’t expect it to reach so far_ << He wanted to ask more about it, but the sadness that he felt from the taller was too much and instead tried to read his mind a little more.

“But it’s fine, I have a new friend now!” looking at Yeosang like a child who got what he wanted for Christmas. The brunette couldn’t get more information but has plenty of time ahead to learn more and if Yunho looks better he won’t force him to speak about it.

“Let’s hurry you don’t want to get on Mr. Min’s bad side.” >> _He’s really cool, but won’t hesitate to diss you in front of everyone_ << a trustworthy opponent of Yeosang on his bad days then. The two finally arrive at their destination with no teacher insight.

>> _Looks like Mr. Min is taking his time_ << Yunho and Yeosang both took their seats. The former was too busy with organizing a few notes he was planning on lending to Yeosang while the latter used this time to look around to get a good feel of his classmates. 

“My stomach hurts..”, >> _Shouldn’t have eaten that much kimbap_ <<

“You idiot! Now she will totally reject you” >> _Or maybe she doesn’t mind, it’s been months and he gets nervous still, how can I help him…_ <<

“Guys! Have you seen my keys?!” >> _My parents will kill me for losing the entrance keys again, might as well beg for forgiveness_ <<

>> _Pretty normal to me_ << Yeosang doesn’t really know what would make a normal conversation, but now that he’s going to be spending time with more people than he can take, anything helps at this point. Sometimes the supernatural world helps him in the real world, like watching videos with someone talking to you and there’s no need for you to answer yet you learn about them.

_> >Why is Yunho the lucky one to have Yeosang sit next to him?, he could’ve sat next to me, he’s only going to catch his weirdness…<<_

_ >>His blue hair distracts me, why does he have to be so annoying even with how he looks…<<_

There were a few comments that he hear about his seatmate, that gave a bitter taste in his mouth. Yunho is nothing but sweet, maybe the way he acts is too much for people. Well, it’s not his problem to intervene, it’s not like he’s going to treat the blue-haired any different.

“…sang…Yeosang…Sangie!” the boy finally hear his buddy calls, he was too busy thinking to notice him even poking his arm. “You finally responded, looks like I’ll have to call you Sangie for you to listen to me” >> _Hope he doesn’t mind, Wooyoung calls him that anyway_ << “Since Mr. Min’s class gets pretty difficult to understand here’s some notes that you can take home to write them down or take a photo of them _” >>Should have written it in better handwriting…he doesn’t even give me time changing the slide before I can even finish<< _

“I don’t mind really” he could care less how people called him, “Thanks a lot really, I’ll return them to you as soon as possible since you’ll also need them” >> _His handwriting looks good to me…some words hard to read but he can deduce them_ << He also has been studying Chinese, the characters are mushed up all the time and have practiced reading with context.

>>Oh thank God I ran, I barely beat Mr. Min…<< if he isn’t wrong his classmate Hyunjin quickly thought with a serious-looking teacher behind him, maybe too serious for his liking.

He only had his laptop with him and began scanning the area with his deathly glare, until his eyes stopped on Yeosang _> >Oh, that’s the new student, I should ask for his skincare routine later<<_ Well, Yeosang didn’t have one, he only cleaned and used one of Woo’s creams…wait, why does it matter? _> >His skin his even paler and clearer than mine…<<_

“All right, student please shut up, I’m going to take attendance and turn in the homework before class ends” without looking at Yeosang he explained, “The new student doesn’t have to do it, but I need you to study for the exam, got it?” >> _Good luck with that, transferred at a wrong time_ <<

“Understood,” he lowly said enough for Mr. Min to hear, pro of being close to the front. “Good, I’ll be leaving you a presentation for next week, start thinking with who you’ll work with and it’s a continuation of what we have seen the last few days” groans could be heard throughout the classroom. >> _It’s not even that hard, but I get the lazy attitude_ << Mr. Min thought and went to his desk to prepare his class about some historic event.

>> _Tough, having just finished some work only to pile on some more. Now I’ll have to work with someone for this presentation_ << Yeosang didn’t need to think so hard, he nudged Yunho and whispered “Can I team up with you?” the boy instantly nodded his head enthusiastically, Yeosang swore he can see his imaginary tail wagging.

“I would love to” >> _Phew, I didn’t think he would pick me at all…been so long since someone wanted to work with me and not have the teacher force me into a group. Is he okay with it? Maybe, he’ll want to work with someone smarter…should not have my hopes up…_ << Wow, he really does overthink things, he gets where he comes from, but he won’t abandon him anytime soon.

“Then it’s settled, you have accepted to team up with me for the rest of my stay here. There’s no going back” Yeosang decided to make up a fake deal so that neither breaks this mini-bond and for Yunho not to worry >> _Is that better?_ << maintaining his normal composure.

“Wait what? I’ve never accepted something like that…but all right you say so, teammates for life” Yunho joked with him >> _If that means he’ll work with me then so be it_ << the tall guy now had a relaxed aura, making Yeosang now feel less guilty, yet tired of all the different moods he has gone through >> _I swear this guy will be the death of me_ << was something that past through his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

>> _I really have to pee_ , _just how much longer do I need to hold it?_ << Yeosang has tried everything from distracting himself and crossing his legs in weird ways. Mr. Min hasn’t finished his lecture about World War II, and if he waits any longer he’ll piss himself right then and there.

“Hey Yunho, could you pass me your notes after class, I need to go to the bathroom” he whispered to his companion, who has been absorbed the last twenty minutes flicking his neck from the screen to his desk in a poor attempt to write down what is being said and shown at the same time. One of Yunho’s most tiring classes but he wouldn’t let himself fail without trying, he was barely able to give Yeosang an affirmative nod and didn’t stop what he was doing.

>> _Germany tried to take over Russia, but couldn’t because of the low temperatures, Hitler was stubborn making his troops die of either starvation or hypothermia..._ << Yeosang felt kind of bad for Yunho’s struggles but he too had a problem that had to be taken care of.

He raised his hand waiting for the teacher’s permission, “Yes?”

“May I go to the restroom?” he hoped his teacher understood and just let him leave, >> _What a coincidence, and just when the confusing part begins_. _At least he used may and not can_ << he gave a stern nod, “You may go, hurry back ”

>> _How generous, sensei_ << he sarcastically thought, he stood up and sped walked towards the door and started headed to the bathroom. >> _I think I saw it here on the way_ << what he thought was a toilet was a janitor’s closet a bit far away from his classroom

>> _Oh great, I don’t know where it is and there’s no one here_ << He continued walking until he found the bathroom or a person, yet he still preferred the bathroom option. He continued his search for the golden bathroom, he is as desperate as a pirate looking for his treasure after getting lost in the seam no sign of any type of bathroom>> _How much more unlucky can I get?_ <<.

Luckily, he found a pair of male students walking away somewhere he couldn’t decipher, but he couldn’t care less. >> _If I run fast enough I can ask them where it is, why is this school so confusing?_ << He was able to understand a bit of what they were talking about.

“I told you already you have a talent for singing you should drop by more often at the music club,” said the smaller guy that had a…gray mullet? _> >With his voice my composition would be complete…<<_ It looks like he writes songs and he’s looking for a singer. The mullet caught Yeosang off guard but it strangely looked good on him, not anyone would be bold enough to pull it off.

“I’m not sure hyung, it’s fun and all, but I need to practice for my upcoming football match. I bet you’ll find someone just as capable to help you” the younger one of the two firmly said, he had black hair and looked bigger than Yeosang even though they are almost the same height. >> _He reminds me of a bodyguard, he would easily beat me in a fight_ << Yeosang thought as he approached them.

He tapped on the shoulder of songwriter, he looked a bit friendlier and easy to ask to than the other one next to him…not that he was scary - ignoring his body shape, but something felt off from him… Yeosang couldn’t get a read off of him.

“Excuse me, I’m new here and I need to go to the bathroom, can you tell me where the nearest one is?” he said as politely he could, he had to be at least the same age as him and if he’s going to get directions he needs them as clear as possible.

The mullet guy was a bit surprised by Yeosang’s tap but smiled nonetheless, _> >New kid, huh? Could it be..?<< _“Actually if you look over where you came from there’s a bathroom sign on the left” he chuckled because of the boy’s foolishness, he had run past it when he went to ask them, making him blush in embarrassment when he indeed saw the restroom sign he missed.

“Oh, I see…I was too much in a hurry, thank you so much for helping me” He saw the composer give wave signaling a goodbye to him and slightly glanced at the other silent boy who was just staring at him this whole time. He had a piercing gaze as if he’s trying to solve a riddle that he was supposed to know the answer to, yet that strange expression is something that Yeosang couldn’t explain.

He felt those seconds pass like minutes and his bladder reminded him of his primary reason for why he’s there in the first and had to turn around and walk quickly to the bathroom. Arriving at the surprising clean bathroom he bolted and went into the first urinal he saw and felt his stress all go away. >> _I’m never holding in my pee ever again, the first warning and I’m going straight to the bathroom_ << he fake promised himself knowing he will never actually do that.

Walking over to the sinks to wash his hands, he saw his reflection with a tear sliding across his face >> _What in the world? Am I crying? Did peeing make me emotional?_ << The strangest thing was that it was a single tear for no apparent reason he didn’t even feel sad…just empty, it’s nothing new and it never made him shed a tear. Then the weird expression on the last boy’s face flashed into his mind as if it’s trying to tell him something yet to no avail. Another thing was that he never was able to read his mind of anything, he knew he did hear thoughts from the mullet guy, but the other’s guy was blank. Something was strangely familiar about him, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

>> _When I said I’m going crazy, I wasn’t meaning that I actually was_ << he just assumed that maybe he wasn’t thinking of anything at all when he saw him, also he just glanced at him for like a second, sometimes there aren’t any thoughts for certain lengths of times. >> _Yeah, I’ll never hold in my pee again_ << was the last promise he made before exiting the men’s restroom.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeosang after finally being to relax returned to his seat to now copy the missing notes that Yunho messily wrote while he was gone. His classes continued as normal subjects like literature, math, biology, and chemistry being done in a flash, they were a bit more advance than his old school but was tolerable to a degree.

>> _Just need to wait 5 more minutes_ << the clock read 2:55 meaning that he was a step closer to leaving the hell he was put in to finally go to home – no offense to the actual classes, he just wanted to be alone, he couldn’t even recognize his voice after listening to what everyone said and thought at the same time. If you thought your class was too loud, then double that, Yeosang was exhausted.

“…Any more questions? No one? Okay then class, you are dismissed, don’t forget your assignment” Mr. Baek the playful chemistry teacher reminded everyone looking at a student in the back, in particular,>> _And then on the test you’re asking what NaCl…well, not my problem Lucas_ << _> >Snarky, huh? But sure, that’s a stupid question<< _the brunette stretching his body after being tense for so long.

“Sangie, let’s go to the courtyard I think Wooyoung is going to be there” the tall male invited Yeosang >> _He’s looking for his cousin, isn’t he?_ <<

“Sure let’s go” he responded having his things rapidly organized in his black backpack with a Hehetmon keychain he made himself, he was planning on drawing something in the past few days, but haven’t got to it >> _Well that works out for me…and when did he get so comfortable calling me Sangie?_ <<

The pair were now walking to the open space that has a few students loitering around having casual conversations surviving another day of studying separated into their groups of friends, just like earlier trying to find someone who they would recognize.

“Come on Yeosang, Mingi’s over there” and surely the male was there, on his phone waiting for someone. He was leaning on what used to be a white wall, that was shaded due to a nearby cherry blossom tree that – ironically hasn’t blossomed. Getting closer to the said person he could read >> _…what more does he want from me?..._ << a passerby student not letting him understand what he thought completely >> _…I’m not…I need to find somewhere…before I get kicked out for real this time… <<_ now clearly seeing his scrunched eyebrows and frustrated expression as they got closer it seemed that Yunho hadn’t noticed it or he would have said something.

“Why are you by yourself?” Yunho asked the red hair >> _San and Wooyoung should be here…or are they having one of those…private sessions_ …<< that somehow startled the questioned man since he was lost in his mind, but decided to play it cool in front of his bestie and especially the newcomer…he knew that he was quite a perceiving from the little he’s seen from Yeosang.

“Was waiting for you, each of them separated to find the rest. San went for the elders and Wooyoung went for the baby” placing his full attention on the two people in front of him and hid his phone in his pocket as naturally as he could, >> _Shit, should have been more careful, I forgot how quiet Yunho can get_ << Again information that didn’t explain anything, but something was wrong.

>> _I can’t get into other’s people business’ I have a limit to what I can take of other’s emotions_ << which was true, he naturally liked helping others when he could, but doing that fills his brain’s emotional capacity…that if he isn’t careful with will come to bite him in the butt on a personal scale. It never ends well for him sadly.

“Hope they don’t take too long though, I’ve been here for about a few minutes…and I have to go soon my parents need me for something” the redhead blatantly stated >> _Not that I care about it_ << his face showing some kind of indifference yet Yeosang could feel stress coming from him >> _I can see through you Mingi…you’re pretty tense_ << the brunette felt the need to help him because there was something wrong about the way he was internalizing what he felt.

“Oh.. is everything all right? If you need to you can go and we’ll wait for the rest.” Yunho’s eyes now filled with worry >> _Please don’t tell me that happened again_ << he thought with no other explanation >> _What happened? Even mind reading isn’t helping me understand_ … _there’s many feeling in play_ <<

“Yeah…I have a family reunion today, need to get ready” the lie falling off his tongue with ease >> _It’s kind of true, don’t get mad at me for it_. _Stop looking at me like that please_ << he pushed himself off the wall to get a good close look at Yunho making him pull back by the closeness. 

“Looks like Yeosang’s been having a good effect on you, not so gloomy as before” he chuckled a bit glancing at the shortest>> _Glad to know you’re not alone Yunnie_ << he took a few steps back and pointed behind the two classmates. “Finally, time to meet your new child!” he yelled enough for a few people to give him a weird look and Yeosang turned around forgetting everything that has just happened a minute ago.

From the distance he could see a cheerful San guiding a pair of students that was behind him, assuming that they were the juniors Wooyoung talked about >> _Is the new child he’s talking about is himself? Well, he did say that Seonghwa and Hongjoong are their parents if he remembered their names correctly_ <<

Now being able to see their faces he instantly recognized the shorter mullet guy from earlier >> _You have got to be kidding me…_ << the said guy locked eyes with him instantly pinning him down >> _Just as I thought_ << The three off them stood close to them forming a deformed circle being able to see everyone but Yeosang was facing the floor out of embarrassment. >> _Don’t mention what happened-_ <<

“You are the guy who missed the bathroom sign right?” hearing the familiar laughing at him a bit before continuing “I’m Kim Hongjoong the so-called father of these crackheads part of the music club” >> _As if you aren’t one?_ << thought that belonged to San. “And the guy next to me is Park Seonghwa” pointing at the tall black-haired student that had a cool undercut at least thought Yeosang.

“At your services, I’m part of the student council so I can help you if you need it and the main screenwriter at this school who should be thanked by these ungrateful actors here” jabbing at the cat-eyed person next to him “Hey, I thank you with my pure loving self” yet by the elegant way Seonghwa spoke you could take it as a compliment >> _And even then I end up being the mom even though I’m a guy_ << Okay, so not a big fan of being the mother of 5 no now 6 children – although Yeosang hasn’t met the last child. 

“Nice meeting you…again” referring to the hallway encounter with Hongjoong “I’m Kang Yeosang as you would know Wooyoung’s cousin, hoping to get along with you” bowing a bit giving respect to the elders. He felt kind of awkward with everyone looking at him, especially with Wooyoung missing who knows where to not mind slap him some common sense.

“Don’t be so formal…calls us your hyungs, we are friends now” Seonghwa cleared up >> _I feel too old with your formality anyways_ << that somehow made him feel a bit more relaxed, and now he had to get to know the two newcomers just as he thought he was getting to know Wooyoung’s social circle. >> _Why did he have to have so many friends?_ <<

He started learning more about the group’s dynamic meanwhile he was waiting for his cousin to arrive. Some of these things were that: Seonghwa would try to calm down the youngers even though deep inside he didn’t mind; Hongjoong, while he was talking, had a lot of tasks to do on his mind if it wasn’t about his songs it was about an upcoming project; even though Mingi was stressed a few minutes ago he was the most relaxed from the bunch cracking up random jokes from time to time; Yunho would cling on to the nearest person and follow along to whoever spoke, and San was a pure mood maker, making everything flow with his positive vibes.

Yeosang didn’t talk as much, just when a question was directed towards him. He would try to follow along but it was difficult because of all the noise and voices blending>> _Oh how I wish to block out some of this to hear correctly_ << He tried, he did, but he couldn’t just say that he needed fewer people surrounding him so he would look at inanimate objects to help him out a bit.

“Hey, Yeosang do you feel uncomfortable being with us?” It was the oldest, Seonghwa checking on him with his instinct and seeing him looking away from everyone else >> _You look tired, I think I’ll send a text to Wooyoungie to hurry up_ << he had a special talent for noticing small details about other people.

“Uhh...no…don't worry Seonghwa hyung I enjoy just listening to you guys and it has been a long day” he excused his behavior the best he could “Wooyoung won’t take long now” even he didn’t believe that, but he didn’t want to bother Seonghwa with his current state.

“Okay, tell me if you need anything okay?” he whispered trying not to put the attention on Yeosang and continued with the current conversation about the possible existence of aliens >> _When did they get to that? They were just joking about the president and now they are discussing possible life outside of Earth_ << before Hongjoong could finish his argument a familiar yelp could be heard from the place.

“Come on Jongho, you didn’t have to hit me! I was just playing with you” Wooyoung walked toward the group rubbing his arm in pain >> _You’re lucky that I am not as strong as you, you violent beast_ << and next to him was… _> >Wait I know that face…he was next to Hongjoong when I…oh God, if you’re there strike me with lightning<< _not being given what he asked he tried to forget everything, deep down he wanted to bury himself in a ditch, he had enough with Hongjoong as a witness and he didn’t want to be remembered as the Blind Peeing Guy. 

“And I too am playing with you…with punches” the muscular male replied in a mischievous tone, looking over to the formed group that ended up with his and Yeosang’s eyes locking on to each other neither able to look away from the other. Yeosang didn’t know why he was shockingly looking at him but he knew what why himself has paralyzed>> _Nothing…I can hear nothing…what is this?...if what they told me is true he is…he is my…_ << not able to finish his thought the strong-looking guy was a few feet away from him staring right at his soul just like when they had first seen each other.

“Jongho, this is my cousin who I was talking to you about Kang Yeosang. Sangie this is Choi Jongho the youngest yet most talented member of our group – no offense to anyone really” words declared by his cousin, yet two words stuck to him and struck him to his core. He had lost himself ignoring the comments and thoughts due to Wooyoungs previous statement, nothing matter to him anymore…The only thing that mattered was the male who was standing right in front of him…

>> ** _Choi Jongho_** <<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Atinys!  
> I was barely able to put up this chapter, today classes started again, but now my school wants to use video chats and all that business so I need to get used to it since we haven't used it yet. Our teacher opened a meeting and left us without warning, what a great way to begin school. Next chapter is almost ready😊  
> Have a nice day and stay safe!✌
> 
> Song of the day✨:
> 
> "I’ll take you to whatever you tell me   
> I’ll take you there, follow me   
> My heart is about to burst boom   
> Let’s go higher..."
> 
> Spring - MCND


	4. 55%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected reunion followed by Yeosang's short power origin backstory, a half trustworthy cousin named Wooyoung, San is smarter than what Yeosang thought and Jongsang's first interactions
> 
>  **WARNING: Slight mention of child negligence and abuse**  
>  **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**  
>  I will place a warning again in this chapter and where it's okay to read again since it's part of a memory it's very short, but I wanted to lay down these precautions. Thank you for understanding!

_"What matters most is we finally found each other, and that truth is stronger than the pain of our past" - John Mark Green_

>> _Choi Jongho?_ <<

Did he hear it right? The name involuntarily repeated in his brain. Choi Jongho. Jongho… ** _Choi Jongho_**. The same person who he was friends with 10 years ago? The same boy who he helped fight against a group of bullies in elementary school? Has he always been this stunning and bright? He was someone completely different, he had this mature aura around him and had an amazing presence.

No, no, no it can't be. Sure he had a disturbingly similar face to his old friend and even felt nostalgia from the guy, but he really couldn’t believe that the person in front of him is that boy he met years ago. His chest is hurting, and it feels as if something was stabbing him constantly >> _Fucking hell, this is painful_ << he didn't know what his body was telling him, his eyes were glued to the now unknown person that used to be his Jongho.

Before he could he get a word out, Jongho tackled him into a bear hug that left him breathless - literally and saying incoherent words like "Oh my god", "No way", with even a “Am I dreaming” mixed into there. At this point Yeosang heard too many voices, Wooyoung's friends were whispering and made comments on them, it made him feel sick the other conversations were draining him out…he was having some kind of out of body experience and he wanted it to stop. He could only feel Jongho's arms around him the only sign of reality. 

_> >What is happening?<<_

_> >They know each other?!<<_

_> >We should probably do something before Yeosang dies suffocated<<_

"Hey Jongho, I think that's that enough give him some space and a warning next time," Seonghwa told the youngest seeing Yeosang all flustered and wasn't helping the whole situation >> _I haven’t seen him this happy since he won that Eevee plush at the arcade_ << He felt grateful towards the oldest, after Jongho reluctantly let go of him it eased a little the numbing sensation in his body and was able to get another good look at the "strange" guy.

"Yeosangie hyung! I should have recognized you earlier. Oh my God, it is you" scanning every part of his precious friend, it seemed like Jongho wasn’t understanding the other’s situation and was just excited seeing him again. Yeosang would have done the same if it weren’t for the fact that he was suffering mentally and physically trying to act as if everything’s okay in front of everyone. >> _Awww so cute, he calls him Yeosangie Hyung. He would never do that to me though_ << a detectable voice from Hongjoong who was probably unexpectedly proud of Jongho for no real reason. 

"Y-yes it is me Jongho…you've c-changed a lot since I have last seen you..." more lost memories entering his conscious, switching from the past to the present without warning…>> _Stop, stop, stop already!_ _Why now after all these years?_ << he was able to keep up the act due to being used to feeling pain out of nowhere, so for those who were viewing assumed he was timid or even surprised…but he didn’t know how much longer he could do bear it before he would break down. _> >Just breathe, maybe I am misunderstanding something<< _Taking in the air usually helped, but it seemed like today wasn't one of them.

"Oh, you noticed? Decided that I should work out years ago and been doing it ever since what have you been up to hyung?" calming down after putting on a show in front of everyone. Nobody dared to say anything, they had become an audience to a play with no idea where it is going. Jongho noticed how Yeosang’s stance had changed but was too overwhelmed to pay attention to it, he had found him after he left without notice. _> >Looks like he still looks up at me as his hyung<< _Trying to not look at his well-formed body he turned away only to hear _> >He even works out almost every day...I barely have time to get fit << _a pouty SeongHwa was able to be seen close by, looking at his less formed arms yet were admirable and fairly toned. 

"…Ummm...of course!...you know haven’t d-done much…" He said in an aching tone to Jongho wanting to clench his own heat to make the pain stop _> >What do I do? This is too much to process, my head hurts...I need to find a way to leave<<_ he looked around to see if there was an opening so he could run away, somewhere, anywhere far away from here-

"Sangie let's go, Dad called and said he needs help with some things at home" Wooyoung who had been stunned came up with a lie that would let him bolt, at first he wasn't sure what was happening, but hearing Yeosang kicked in his caring instincts.

"What? Really?" he exclaimed getting sidetracked from his original plan.

_ >>No you dumbass, you over exhorting yourself just follow along<<_

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting your get together, he'll get mad if we take too long" _> >Let's go<<_ Wooyoung rapidly grabbed Yeosang’s left wrist, saying a quick goodbye to everyone in general and started dragging him, good thing his legs were in perfect condition yet clumsily walked next to Wooyoung.

"Oh...It's fine I understand, see you later Wooyoung and Yeosang hyung, let's meet up sometime" Jongho finally yelled behind the two, feeling sad that he barely got to speak to his long lost best friend Yeosang - at least in those times. The rest of the guys also said farewell to the pair, now questioning Jongho whatever that was just now. They have never seen him act that impulsively before, of course, the younger gets excited and has neverending energy storage, but this was something out of the blue. Everyone else took a long time to be at least hugged by the younger once every few days, usually you would have to do it, but he willingly hugged Yeosang.

"...Sure" on the other hand the brunette barely whispered with the 5% energy he had to himself corresponding to Jongho’s half stated invitation, getting lost in thoughts once again once the group was out sight. He even pinched himself to check if it was a weird dream, but no, this was the reality he was living in and wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not. Life for him has always been torturing even if good things happened to him now and then, just like meeting his Jongho again _> >No, he's just Jongho, and he's just a friend...<< _Life never made Yeosang's life easy.

.

.

.

.

.

After about 10 minutes of walking in silence Yeosang almost completely returned to normal – keyword _almost,_ Wooyoung was boring holes into his head and it made him feel vulnerable. They were heading home and would arrive in a few minutes, something that the older liked because they lived close to the school was something very efficient if he may add - expect for the spontaneous visits from the group from time to time.

 _ >>Okay, I need you to explain what the fuck was that all about. You looked like you saw a ghost – your face was pale and you were even trembling, then Jongho was all over you I have ever seen him as affectionate - even hates it sometimes, do you know him?<< _his arms flailing around trying to piece everything together, remembering the scene he never thought to witness.

Yeosang had to take a deep breath _ >>We were friends in grade school, the last time I saw him was the day before I moved out to my...mom’s house...<< _He wanted to forget about that, but it seems that it’s coming to haunt him again. Let's just say his mother wasn't in the right mind when his parents divorced, even though she had won custody over him she never won his heart.

**WARNING: Slight mention of child negligence and abuse**

He would be alone most of the time at a young age, she would mostly ignore him and sometimes blame him and yell malicious things at him; not understanding the reason he would give her the benefit of the doubt, maybe she had a bad day or was still sad not having his father around - who at that time didn't know where he was. He didn't understand most of what she said yet tried even if it hurt him deeply. He wasn't a naturally affectionate child but not having someone to care for him anymore and not being acknowledged made him more lonely and had to find to solve things on his own.

He lived like that for many years getting worse as time went by. Until one day arriving home after going skating with a couple of friends she exploded. In a drunken state, she threw a beer bottle at him almost hitting his head and grabbed him by one the collar of his wore out shirt, hitting him several times shortly after. Apparently, it was because he wasn't home on time on Mother's Day, but how could he when he didn't even see her as one? Five years were enough for him having to hold in everything. Yeosang being in a state of distress didn't have enough strength to defend himself not being able to move shortly he went unconscious, his mind couldn't take it and practically broke down.

The next day he woke up in his room with blurry memories from the day before. He didn't know how he got there, his body was sore barely able to stand he looked at himself in the mirror with a few visible purple bruises on his bloated face and neck _> >It hurts<<_ trying to walk to the bathroom he saw his mother, she was asking for forgiveness almost begging in front in her son, and he tried he really did but, a foreign voice the same as his mother's was saying the opposite of what she was doing.

 _ >>What a problematic child should have slept longer if someone sees him like this...it won't look good for me. And just when everything was going smoothly...<< _Yeosang panicked not because of what the voice said, he was already used to that, where did it come from? They were the only people there so that gave him the chills.

"Yeosang, I don't know what got into me yesterday, I drank too much, but I promise I'll never do that again," she said sweetly at the innocent child in front of her. Not having much of a choice he nodded accepting her insincere apology _> >So gullible...just as his father<< _the strange voice underestimating him just as his mother would, but she wasn't even talking. After that his mother started to act a bit more nice to him, Yeosang would have been happy if it weren't for the feigned mask he saw through. _Hate, useless, ugly, pitiful, stupid, dumb, idiot, weak_ were some of the words that Yeosang later concluded were her real thoughts about him which were no surprise - he had to credit her for the massive amount of insults she knew.

At first, he wasn't sure but he proved his telepathy powers with other people as well, learning true feelings about him the hard way. Lots of people weren't good for his mental health and decided to get away from them for the best. Living with his mother was a nightmare and he knew he needed to get out of there, he was able to find his father again with sneaky questions and paying close attention to detail.

He went behind his mother's back and his father was ecstatic when he saw him again they talked about everything that had happened since his mother had done everything for them to not see each other. They took it court once again, with his father winning the trial, of course, Yeosang was happy with his freedom and everything but that didn't mean he was able to move on at first one still has a hard time connecting people.

**End of WARNING**

_ >>Don't even remind me, with all due respect fuck her, she’s a bitch, a_ _whore, piece of-_ <<

 _ >>Okay got the memo, what can I do she gave birth to me...well whatever, it seems that seeing him again triggered some flashbacks. It felt…<<_ he cut himself off he didn’t have the words to describe it.

 _ >>Oh don’t tell me he did something to you, because I will murder his ass, just watch me-<< _his blood boiling up just by the thought of someone hurting his beloved cousin.

 _ >>NO, no, no he didn’t do anything<< _trying to distract himself from what he felt with a calico cat passing by, he loved animals and wanted to adopt one, but hasn't been able to sadly.

 _ >>Then what is it? Shouldn't you be happy seeing him again? See, if you just had given them a chance before you would have met him earlier…and to think I had to be all dramatic for your stubborn self to budge<< _he had the ‘I told you so’ face, feeling superior to Yeosang.

_ >>I am, I really am...but, everything happened so fast, the memories, the shock and I...<< zoning out again without notice._

_ >>Spit it out Yeo<< _Wooyoung was getting impatient and crossed his arms and tapping the floor with his left foot.

 _ >>...can't read his mind...<< _he flinched anticipating a yelp right into his eardrums.

"WHAT? Oh my god, Yeosang you know what that means, you found-" having a slim hand covering his mouth.

"SHHH, don’t get too ahead of yourself, somebody could hear you idiot" Yeosang looking around to see if there was somebody familiar with their destination a few houses away.

 _ >>Sorry...but seriously that would mean Jongho IS your soulmate you know? You can't deny destiny<< _accompanied with a cheeky grin and a few giggles.

 _ >>Yes I can, destiny can’t force me to love who they want. I'm not going to let it change my thoughts about him...I have a special place for him and don't need the supernatural to decide what to do in the real world<< _he stood firm behind his ideology. They are in front of the Jung’s home, the younger taking the keys out of his pocket.

 _ >>You are just delaying the inevitable. We have finally found your soulmate and now you are going to chicken out? You baffle me.<< he scoffed >>Damn, I did not expect this to happen, and on your first day. It took me at least a week to find San<< _remembering the day he first landed eyes on the cute boy.

 _ >>Then what am I supposed to do, tell him that I read minds, he's my soulmate, and can't refuse cause that's how it works? He’ll look at me as a crazy person and everything will be ruined<< _His anxiety kicking in, he never thought that this would happen to him, there are millions of people out there that could have been his potential soulmate, but no, Jongho just had to be the odd one out.

 _ >>Of course not, but you are not going to get anywhere if you don’t even try. San and I had our differences, didn’t believe at first, and look at where we are now<< _Wooyoung finally opened the door knowing nobody’s home they went upstairs as usual.

 _ >>Do I need to mention all the times you came crying to me for help? Even you aren’t an expert and I don’t trust you enough to not make things more awkward<< _the worst part that he only had his cousin to trust with this information, no way in hell would he tell his other family members.

 _ >>How dare you to think that for your information I would be of great help.<< _The pair had finally made it in front of Yeosang’s room. >> _Fine, if it makes you feel better I’ll keep my mouth shut << _doing the imaginary zipper thing over his mouth.

 _ >>Whatever you say, Woo, can we leave this be? My head hurts so I'm going to take a nap before I get brain damage<< _He could feel his chest pulsating even after the whole situation, it had the same feeling of exercising too much and most likely be sore somehow tomorrow.

 _ >>Fine, you better go to sleep and not use your phone…you look terrible, tell me when you get up to order some takeout later<< _smiling at the thought of eating fast food.

 _ >>Sounds like a plan, but it better be fried chicken<< _with a hint of a demanding tone, he wanted some it’s been three days since he last ate.

 _ >>I was craving pizza, but I guess the chicken master needs some so I’ll let it slide<< _turning around to leave Yeosang be with his thoughts. Yeosang closed the unattended door, walked to his unmade bed, and flopped on it with the one percent of will he had in his system.

>> _Whoever did this… has a twisted sense of humor_ << being his last thought before being one with nothing, as if he didn’t exist and time had paused for him and only him.

.

.

.

.

.

Ding! Ding! Buzz! Buzz! Ding!

Yeosang woke up to the sound of his phone’s notifications sound. He had fallen asleep and grumpily checked his phone to see who dared to send him messages interrupting his nap time. The bright screen burned his eyes for a few seconds and was confused because of two things. >> _Damn, I overslept see it’s 5:43 pm and there’s a group chat that I don’t recall being part of…ATEEZ huh_

**ATEEZ🌈👑** (37 unread messages)

 _SexyWoo_ has added _you_ to the group chat

PinkyMinky

New phone, whos that? (・∀・)

SexyWoo

Yeosang, so yall lazy asses can save him into your contacts

PuppyHo

Good call didn't have his number 

…wait he’ll now be able to see the chat, oh god 

PurpleSan

Don’t worry, it’s not like we hiding anything

PinkyMinky

Exactly, we disposed of that corpse not long ago (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿▀̿ ̿)

Mars

Istg Mingi, this is not the time

HongKong

Let the boy say what he wants, he’s just playing around

PinkyMinky

Who said I was playing around? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

PurpleSan

Careful there, don’t want people thinking you’re a perve

PinkyMinky

Your no fun 

(︶^︶)

Mars

*You’re

Anyways, WooSan just finished checking the script for your upcoming play

Do you have time right now to read it over?

PurpleSan

Ohhh great, yeah I have time

PuppyHo

Another masterpiece by hyung?

Can I read it? (/◕ヮ◕)/

HongKong

Ahem…I also helped

SexyWoo

How come when Yunho does it, it's actually cute?

No offense Mingi

PinkyMinky

All the offense taken

凸-_-凸 

Mars

Yeah yeah I already thanked you Joong and sorry Yunho it’s a secret

Ahem, as I was saying...

Since the first practice is on Friday I’ll send it by email, don’t forget to practice it

PuppyHo

:(

JonghoBreaker

Hyung, you just kicked a puppy 

You should be ashamed of yourself

Mars

And you don't think I am?

Fineee, I'll show just a peek

PuppyHo

Thanks hyung! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ

SexyWoo

Sure we can practice, San’s here with me anyway

PurpleSan

Yep

JonghoBreaker

When isn’t he?

SexyWoo

Fair point ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

PinkyMinky

Now everyone's going to copy me?

Disappointed but not surprised -ㅅ-

He continued scrolling through a few messages more seeing that the chat had gone a completely different topic he wasn’t a part of. >> _By the looks of it San’s here_ << He lazily got up from his bed stretching out his sore body from earlier events and headed downstairs his tummy was hungry and Wooyoung had promised him fried chicken before he blacked out.

As his predictions came true there was San with a pair of round glasses sitting on the kitchen table using Wooyoung’s old laptop probably reading the script Seonghwa sent him. He was too focused to notice Yeosang entering, his head was resting on the palm of his left hand with his lips mouthing some of the words.

>> _Can’t you see Conner you’re dead…then I leave to only wait for Wooyoung to stop me and then turn to him and wait for his lines…have to be stern and be in pain then…wait what’s that…_ << feeling the new presence of the place his head bolted up to lock eyes with Yeosang. He was startled nonetheless smiled at him “Are you feeling better?” >> _Wooyoung was right, he does look as shit_ <<

“Uh yeah, needed to take a quick nap, where’s Wooyoung?” >> _Pretty bold knowing that I can read his mind…just like Woo_ << Apart from the disappearance of his cousin, he saw that there was a half-eaten pizza box on the counter, meaning that Wooyoung didn’t even bother waiting for him to order takeout >> _Should have seen it coming, but pizza isn’t as bad_ << He absentmindedly pointed at the box in front of San asking for permission and he nodded quickly at him.

“Went to go buy some popcorn, we’re going to watch a movie later, I would invite you but I don’t think you’ll be comfortable” he commented >> _It also had to be a romance one Youngie’s have wanted to see_ << not waiting for Yeosang’s response he continued to read the unnamed play he was going to star in with Wooyoung. It was a modified version of the famous Broadway act Dear, Evan Hansen.

>> _Glad to know that they have time for that…I still have a lot of work to catch up to goddammit_ << serving himself two pieces of pizza, he also grabbed a bottle of coke he had kept in the fridge and then he sat at the kitchen table facing away from San to avoid reading the play from his mind.

“Hey Yeosang, is Jongho your soulmate?” Yeosang immediately choked on his second bite of pizza, he didn’t expect the question at all San was too bold sometimes >> _It must have been Woo-_ << “Before you accuse Wooyoung, I didn’t ask him anything, I know that you can read minds and that encounter of yours and Jongho felt like…when Youngie looked at me for the first time” the seriousness radiantly coming off to Yeosang looking for a hint that would prove his point >> _Hard to tell…_ << San thought to himself.

His mind was thinking of all kinds of scenarios in his mind, could he trust San with this? Even he wasn’t sure if Jongho was his so-called soulmate or it’s just a mistake. Also, San knows when people’s lying he’s an actor for a reason.

“…I don’t know yet, technically he is. I couldn’t read his mind. ” taking a sip of coke for his dry throat. >>So good<< happily gulping down his favorite drink.

“Huh, so I was right. Wasn’t sure since he did say you had met before, how come you know now? Or you already knew and didn’t expect to see him again?” now leaving the play by its own San was very curious as to what had happened earlier.

“I started reading minds after the last time I saw him, he doesn’t know about this, so please don’t tell anyone – Woo knows but promised not to say anything” he pleaded with his hands closed together and even making puppy eyes that he hated to do to anyone >>Do I even have dignity at this point?<<.

“You count on me for keeping my mouth shut, but you should tell him soon, he’s pretty dense and you’ll be the one suffering, like Wooyoung” >> _And I saw all of that_ << Yeosang thought, but things are different his cousin’s situation couldn’t compare to his at all.

“Don’t worry about it, Wooyoung is a scaredy-cat. Believe me, I have my reasons” finishing his last bite he went to wash plate, throw away the empty coke bottle, and started to go up the stairs. “If you’ll excuse me I need to finish some work, please don't dirty anything”. >>I always end up cleaning their messes and have found some crazy shit<<

"No promises" the boy with glasses responded >>That's what I thought<< rolling his eyes he left San alone to continue reading his lines, with no sign of Wooyoung arriving yet.

Arriving at his room, he just sat in his rotating chair looking at nothing in particular, trying his best to understand what he had to do now. >> _I need to avoid being alone with him at costs and concentrate on my studies, the last thing I want is to fail and repeat a year because of this_ << Leaving aside his problems he continued to do his homework like any other stressed-out student he knew.

.

.

.

.

.

The next following days go relativity smooth for Yeosang, with the same routine as always walking onto school grounds with Wooyoung on his side, sometimes bumping into one of Wooyoung's friends - or could be also called his friends, but he doesn't feel like he has gotten to that point yet. He’s still hasn’t talked in the group chat he was added by his cousin, not planning to do it anytime soon, yet it was entertaining seeing the messages the rest sent even if they weren’t meant for him >> _I felt like a stalker, but reading their dumb fights is amusing. a real comic relief..._ << he could almost hear their voices in person.

Nowadays, he has been able to hear comments about the group - including himself. He wasn't wrong about the fact that Wooyoung is popular seeing that lots of people know them and can't seem to hold their opinions upon noticing them pass by.

_ >>Wooyoung, has that sexy vibe and I live for it<<_

_ >>Isn't that his cousin? I need to know his number because he looks so cute<< _

_ >>I'm more than cute, thank you very much<< _If it’s not a something about him or his cousin it’s about how handsome Seonghwa is, San’s charisma, Yunho’s kindness, Mingi’s unique deep voice, or how cool Hongjoong’s piercing are, and even how strong Jongho looks.

It doesn't matter who it is, but between random things said in his mind there's a comment about them and it's starting to get on his nerves. He knows that they are all amazing people, but getting noticed was not on his bucket list.

What helps him calm down, strangely enough, is Yunho's positivity and energetic self, sometimes it gets too much, but he has gotten used to it. They also, already made plans next week to start working on Mr. Min’s presentation that turned out to be easier than what he depicted it out to be, the professor still had his doubts about certain students, but he tried to make it less complicated as possible.

Also, the guys are humble with what they do and say making Yeosang not having any major complaints about them. They are called ATEEZ for being the heartthrobs of the school, making the group chat name have a least a bit of sense >> _And now I’m a part of it_ , _I guess_ << he had never asked for this, so from time to time people would get jealous that he was hanging around them suddenly, but after learning more the rest would give him a pass and even crush on him for his unique looks.

After what happened on his first day he hasn’t had any moment where he’s alone with Jongho, he was scared he would get some kind of panic attack again and he wasn’t looking forward to that again. The younger would still try to talk to him, but with Wooyoung’s help, he hasn’t been even close to what happened previously, so he would try to drag it out as most as he can and it appears to be working.

It was Friday, three days after he arrived at his new school. His classes ended so he decided to check out the green area by himself, he noticed that there were fewer people at that time of the day and he had an excuse since the rest of Wooyoung’s friend had either club activities or wouldn’t bump into him when he left from noticing certain routines.

After walking for a few minutes he arrived at the nature paradise of the school, it looks liked it was built on the edges of a forest and they left the flora at peace which made the scenery even better. Yeosang felt free at these moments where he can relax and be part of nothing, not having to worry about those around him.

The bright sun painted the sky with a light tinge of magenta on the horizon combining the different hues of blue next to the puffy clouds, even if there were several hours before the sun was going to set. The grass was evening greener than the ones that were closer to the entrance, a pedal path being the only thing showing your way around. There were small yellow flowers on the trees close by, he was sure they were called forsythias by their unique shape and meaning that fall is not yet to come. He was slowly getting closer to the outer light gray walls, where many bushes with roses in them mostly being pink or lavender were giving a serenading atmosphere to the garden patch limited by random sized rocks.

He admired everything that was placed in front of him until he saw something – more like someone - laying on one of the benches a few meters from where he stood. >> _Great, can’t find a place to be alone at for more than 5 minutes_ << he stepped closer to get a good look at who could think it was a good idea to sleep on an uncomfortable bench on a Friday afternoon the sun burning into their light bronze skin.

The thing was that he could still read minds when people are asleep -especially when they dream. Sometimes he could even hear the non-living sounds since everything in a dream is a product of the mind. He was surprised to see an unbothered Jongho taking a nap on the bench, _> >That’s something you don’t see every day<<_ he made up his mind to sit at the small unoccupied space that was left, there wasn’t much he could do and maybe if he heard something from the muscular guy he can scrap the whole soulmate idea and be able to live at peace again – even though he has tried ever since he has seen him, maybe sleeping he could hear something. >> _What more can I do at this point?_ << He even shielded the younger from the sunlight slightly admiring his facial features.

After a few minutes, he felt like a creep glancing at the unconscious boy next to him from time to time to see if something came up but to no avail. The bright side was that he was able to appreciate the area with no voices in his head, the bad news was that he could no longer deny the possibility of him being his so-called destiny, but he couldn’t even see the younger as more than just a friend. He didn't care that the other was a male, he saw him as a cute younger brother - well maybe not as much as before.

Being stressed and anxious wasn’t going to help in anything so he decided to close his eyes and rest as long as Jongho didn’t wake up- "...Errghh...what are you doing here hyung?" >> _Shit_ << the younger was now looking from the bottom of the seat upwards Yeosang slightly angled face, his eyes were widely open not expecting the brunette and him to be in such a close distance just waking from his slumber.

"Came to get fresh air, didn’t know I would find you here. Did you think I would ignore you?" lying to avoid any type of suspicion for the past few days _> >Please don’t ask me too much, I am too weak for emotions right now<<_ he responded as calmly he could as Jongho sat right up, trying to comb his messed up hair with his fingers...he resembles a little cub waking from his first hibernation.

"Well it turned out better than expected, have been meaning to talk you one on one" _> >Oh God what does he want to know?<<_ sighing trying to find a way to start the conversation. Yeosang felt a bit of nervousness and uncertainty since the other was trying to find the best words.

"I never got to say goodbye you know. It shock me when my mom told that your family had moved out, you were my only friend at that time too... _> >If I had also known I would have told you, but here we are now<< "_After you left I was devastated and felt so lost, so I had to look after myself, found great people and I consider myself independent. You better be proud of me" Jongho was looking at the flowers around them with a little side smile that was enough for Yeosang to melt, feeling guilty at the same time for leaving Jongho alone when he needed Yeosang to guide him, at least he had a better time at the end of everything. 

"Are you forcing me to acknowledge you? I have always been proud of you even before coming to KQ you dummy" Yeosang has always known how exceptionally Jongho truly his, actually being able to see him do them is a whole different sensation _> >I'm the real idiot for not finding you earlier<< _regret sinking in despite have built a wall to avoid strong emotions, he couldn't help it he felt the need to cry but no tears were coming out.

"Really now? So everything I have done meant nothing?" he bantered at the brunette "You'll be even more impressed with me, I guaranteed that" a bright glow now in his eyes brimming with confidence. _> >Wouldn't doubt it<< _the older made up his mind to just look at the sky desiring peace for at least a few moments. 

"Why did you move out hyung?" the inquisitive male next to him asked, he would be stupid for not expecting that question _> >There's no point in you knowing<< _it was something he was planned on ignoring, the didn't want pity nor sympathy from the other. He did deserve to know, but he can't force him into telling him everything.

"I didn't want to...my parents...just did it you know..." he slowly started saying his plan failing miserably, he didn't know how to change the topic or even avoiding making a fool out of himself, he mind was blank and something was trying to the get the cat out of the bag, but he pushed it back inside. He was playing with his fingers looking down at them feeling insecure and tried to save himself by speaking once more but got cut off by an emphatic Jongho.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I won’t force you I know it’s not your fault...but I’ll listen to your story whenever you want" _> >I don’t know if I will be able to tell you one day...<<_ he hated reliving those old times, his weaker former self. His old friend was taking all of this with a grain of salt, not even interrogating him after all these years. _> >I wonder if he's mad on the inside and isn't telling me<< _not being able to know a person's true intentions, even if it was his best friend was stressful and tough to accommodate to. He had to believe him, even if he had trust issues in the past, he was doing it for younger.

"The past is the past and I want to be friends with you again even if it means starting from zero, it’s hard since you’ve changed so much, yet you look strangely similar" And Yeosang nodded along to that >>Look who’s talking Mr. Buff Guy who can crush me with only a glance<< and...is too attractive for his liking, he has known some good-looking people in his life, but Jongho had a significant lead from them. _> >It normal to admire your friend's attributes, that's what they do from what I have heard right?<<_

"What do you think? Friends?" Jongho showed him a gigantic smile that turned his dark eyes into small crescent making Yeosang not being able to refuse his offer. He desired to move on, he needed to forget everything from his past that he was sure he had gotten over two years ago. He couldn’t let Jongho reappearing in his life to hold him back again, he wasn’t the broken Yeosang from before, he had changed and he would show that to his first friend he made 10 years ago.

"Is that even a question? Of course, you dummy, I still need some time to process this...the world is a small place, huh?" He rhetorically asked, >> _Or even destiny_ << he heard the other male laugh and it made him mirror him too, he had missed the younger more than he expected. He hopes life has treated him better than him, not like the little shy boy he met under the apple tree in his front yard, who would have thought?. _> >Such a contagious laugh<< _Yeosang didn't mind hearing that sound signifying that the other was having a good time.

They sat in silence for a while before Jongho let out a sigh, "Have you been having a good time here?" changing up the past subject in matter.

"You could say that the decor is top-notch, some classes worth paying attention to - just saying Mr. Min knows how to give a good history lecture, and it's been fun spending time with everyone here, haven’t had so much crazy energy around me for years" he chuckled softly, maybe he was getting a bit too attached to his newly made friends and all the stupidities they would do - he didn't even want to know if that was their "normal" state of being.

"What? So you’re saying that your other friends aren’t as chaotic as us?" Jongho pointed at himself >> _Other friends, huh? It makes sense that he would say that_ << what would he think if they were the closest he had to what would be called _friends._

"As if having maniac parties at Wooyoung's isn’t enough to be called chaotic then I don’t know what is. Usually, people wouldn’t do that you know, the worst part is that you guys one time were yelling the lyrics to Fantastic Baby in the wrong pitch - my poor eardrums, and I had to clean up broken fruit pieces you guys somehow left behind" trying to prove his point as he remembered that one time he needed to study for a chemistry test and Woo’s friend had planned a _play date_ on said day. He never comprehended how that even happen in the first place. 

"You were there? Damn, should have tried asking Wooyung to meet you before...oh and sorry about the fruits Mingi wanted me to prove I could break a melon with my pinky” he sheepishly added looking away scratching his cheek softly >> _Weird flex, but okay_ <<

"But did you actually do it?" at this point anything was possible with a person like Jongho, he knew that they were breakable with a strong enough grip, but what with their pinky _> >What is Mingi even on? Maybe I should have some too<<_ he sarcastically told himself.

"Not really, more like smashed it open" he chuckled as he felt satisfied remembering his achievement "I can break different types of fruit with my bare hands: apples, oranges, pears, oh and even punched a watermelon to pieces" listing off fruits with a serious expression on his face _> >I got to see that now, I have to lamely use a knife<<_ he was surprised and got more curious of Jongho than before.

They rambled on speaking about trivial things and learning new things about one another. Yeosang felt so much better as talking to Jongho wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, his mind felt at ease and could speak his mind out more easily to him than to other people - with Woo as an exception. For the first time in years, he feels…normal, just like the old days where he had no worries and a non-existing supernatural world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Atinys!💖  
> How are you today? It has felt like forever since I last updated and been able to write. A few things came up, so I'm trying my best to find more time in these next days (I'm looking at you online classes). So I decided to do a double update since I don't know how long I'll take to post again. Also, editing everything was a nightmare (took me lots of hours some of them lost btw), but I did what I could😅  
> This is my one of my "shorter chapters" because it's mainly just to set up the next one which is longer and had a lot of fun writing😊  
> Double update means double the song of the day!
> 
> Song of the day✨: 
> 
> "Gonna fly high  
> Spread your wings and leap into the sky  
> Leave all your worries behind  
> You can make it, make it come on  
> You're gonna fly, fly high  
> Soar into the distant sky"
> 
> FLY HIGH!! - BURNOUT SYNDROMES (Haikyuu!! 2nd Opening Theme)


	5. 75%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooSan misunderstandings and a small accidental cute ice cream double date.

_"The couples that are meant to be, are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart and come out even stronger" - Unknown source_

Yeosang’s phone rang in the middle of his conversation with Jongho blasting SHINee's View with a caller ID of "WooWoo🚨"- yes he put a siren next to his name, he is a red warning most of the time and he's just as loud as one. He barely saw the time and assumed his cousin was calling since he hadn't arrived home yet. The brunette accepted the call and said, "Hey, what's up?".

"...Sang...I-I know you aren't at school but I need your help with s-something..." over the phone he could hear sniffles and barely some shaky breaths, something was wrong and he had to find Woo quickly. _> >I rarely hear him cry<< _he was on the edge of his seat ready to stand up anything soon.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" He couldn’t hide his worry, if Woo called him instead of texting then something was up, good or bad. And he was leaning towards the latter. On the other hand, Jongho notices the change in his demeanor trying to listen in to the unknown conversation.

“I’m in the b-boy’s locker room…g-got into a fight with San and I don’t know what to do, looks l-like he won’t leave anytime soon” >> _Why was he there? He was supposed to be finishing his rehearsal, and ended up fighting with San…_ << which was weird considering they were all over each other at lunch when he saw them together. What could have made this happen so quickly?

“Wooyoung! Open the door! You know what I meant…please I need to talk to you” San’s voice barely made it through his phone. “Leave me alone, I need time for myself” the blonde’s voice cracking. >> _Oh God got to go find them_ << he looked other to a concerned Jongho who until now was in silence and had not left yet. _> >I'll have to tell him<< _now standing up with Jongho repeating his actions without much thought.

“Wait there…I’m still at school, just calm down I’ll come to get you” he hung up and quickly told Jongho “I’m going to go to the locker’s room, seems that there is a WooSan crisis” his adrenaline kicking in to go to his cousin even though he knew that San wouldn’t do anything crazy - but maybe Wooyoung would, he gets overly dramatic making him a walking hazard at a time like this.

“I’m coming with you, they are also my friends you know” running beside Yeosang and even took the lead by how used he was to the place and going there every football practice. In less than a minute they arrived to be greeted with a sorrowful San sitting next to the entrance of the locker room in a quiet state. Jongho and he looked at each an image you wouldn't see from the streaked haired and stopped in front of him, making San’s head bolt up.

“…Wooyoung told you..?” his mind still filled with incoherence that happened in the past hour not making sense to Yeosang but still felt his sadness and guilt. “He called me but didn’t tell me anything, let me talk to him, he’s a bit emotional right now” instead of asking San directly what happened he didn’t want his cousin to wait any longer he knocked in a way that Wooyoung only knew and finally the door opened. It was one of their codes they have made up months after moving in with him, just in cause of an emergency, and what more perfect time than now.

Jongho and San had a surprising reaction to how easy it was for Yeosang to enter, but then again the latter assume it was of their unbreakable bond as a family - not even their soulmate's bond could compare to it, they were so different. “You guys talk it out, looks like you need it San” he lowly said not waiting for a response and closed the door locking it for him and Wooyoung to have some privacy and avoid someone entering.

He saw the blonde a few feet away on the main bench his back scrunched over with him wiping his tears away, little sobs could be heard throughout the whole locker room. Yeosang’s never been there before since he’s not part of a club or had the need to, it was unorganized with some lockers opened and the floor was too dirty for his liking. _> >Gross<< _slipping out without notice, even trying his best to ignore the reminiscent smell of sweat but he didn’t care about that now. 

>> _Woo, how are you feeling?_ << was the question he knew that wasn’t a bad start, he’s terrible at comforting people and just preferred not doing it, but if Wooyoung called him, then he would do his best attempt. He sat next to him getting ready to hear whatever he had to say.

>> _Yeosang, tell me the truth am I too selfish? Is it bad to get angry at someone for not defending you even if he’s obligated to?_ << Off to a great start with hard-hitting questions with no context. He wouldn't be able to be a therapist even if he wanted to.

>> _I don’t understand why you’re asking, but no, no you’re not, I think you’re sometimes too selfless, to be honest. You would even embarrass yourself to prove a point_ << Or embarrass Yeosang >> _And are you thinking about San? What did he do for you to lock him out…literally._ << That was a first since they started dating he hasn’t experienced a real fight between the two, of course, they had their differences but never to this extent.

>> _I got kicked off of the play because and I quote “Didn’t fully understand the character” and I got so mad with the director, I practiced the best I can to become Conner but it seems it wasn’t enough_ << It was one of the few times he wasn’t able to act in a play that he wanted and it would make sense to be bummed out. He had seen Wooyoung’s acting before and he believes that he’s some sort of prodigy but looks like this isn’t one of his best times. Then again, no one is 100% perfect - Woo's no exception even if he seemed it he was flawless.

>> _I tried to convince the director to let me practice and give me time to improve but instead cut me off and decided to give it to Kevin…that lucky bastard you know how important this is to me…Broadway recruiters_ _will be judging this and if we were good enough even choose us to be part of Broadway_ << he started tearing up again and began to breathe in an unsteady way. 

>> _Now I lost that opportunity, who knows when they’ll come back and my hard work is crumbled just because of a stupid reason that isn’t even fair. I mean I’m happy that San was selected since he’s so talented but I got left behind and I thought he would understand me_ << Yeosang started to hug the poor boy and rubbing little circles on his back to make him feel better, seems like it’s a normal thing to do. He didn't have any big dreams so he didn't know how it felt to have them crushed in a few moments.

>> _Instead he didn’t say anything and could only tell me that there will be a next time…easy for him to say that he got the opportunity, I thought that he would know better by being my soulmate but it looks like he’s like every else who only cares about what happens to himself._ << Now that opened something that Yeosang didn’t expect, just because he’s salty about his destined love doesn’t mean that Wooyoung also has to feel the same way. He knew how much the two loved each other – making him want to throw himself off the building every day seeing how they act together on a daily business. This wasn't the blonde's true thoughts, his emotions were taking control of him and his rationality with it.

In no way, he was going to let Wooyoung shut himself like that and not even want to talk to San >> _Listen, Woo, I’m not saying that you’re wrong or anything, I know that the play means a lot to you and that you are allowed to feel shitty about life, but imagine being in San’s place too…what would you do? It’s not easy because he wants to do it with you, you both dreamt of being on the bigger stages and I can feel the dying atmosphere surrounding him, I can’t even tolerate it_ << this made Wooyoung feel even more guilty, depressed even by not only making this whole situation about himself but make his lover suffer with him. Deep down, he saw the mistakes he was making but turned a blind eye.

>> _Wanting to accomplish your dreams is not being selfish, and not because of a play your life will be ruin you still have many things going for you and San wants this as much as you do. You have to let him decide what’s he going to do and support him as he has supported you_ << he wasn’t sure if this was helping at all but he was rambling what he thought and was trying to say it as sweet as possible. He was sincere his cousin has put in a lot of hard work and some way they will find a solution to all of this.

>> _Just talk to him, I can bet you ten thousand won you’ll find common ground and you’ll show that shitty director how much he is missing out on, time will tell how much he’s going to regret kicking you out << _Yeosang was pissed at the director for what he did to his cousin but had to keep calm, being angry doesn’t solve anything at this point.

>> _I hate how right you are, how am I supposed to face Sannie now? I even said some bad things…fuck why couldn’t I do a better job at acting, then none of this wouldn’t have happened_ …<< the negativity flowing in again.

 _ >>Dude, do I need to remind you how good of an actor you are, or do I have to hit that forgetful brain of yours? Stop putting yourself down, I wished I even has a little bit of your talent...it would help me a lot...<< _another profession he's terrible at, apparently having a poker face doesn't help you that much if you can't go with the flow.

Wooyoung stopped being so dejected and faced Yeosang before squeezing him to death in a forceful hug >> _Before you even say anything just let me hug you asshole I’ll even block out my thoughts so I won't hear your complaining_ << now feeling better after being comforted by his cousin in his way. 

_“_ How bipolar can you get Woo?” he playfully let out to make sure he heard him. They stayed like that for about three minutes straight - Wooyoung wouldn't let go and even wanted to do it longer taking advantage of the situation, for what Yeosang could’ve sworn were hours. Wooyoung finally let the older go and stood up like he was ready for battle, cue the trumpets.

“I’ll talk to San, but I need you to accompany me until it’s game time” making some weird signs like in those spy movies before opening the door to only find no one there not even Jongho who was in theory with his boyfriend - could have sworn a tumbleweed was going to pass by. 

“And of course he got tired of waiting…” the broken-hearted looked like a kicked puppy you can almost see a deflated tail.

“He was with Jongho, maybe he told him to give you space as you asked…can't blame him” shrugging his arms. “Try texting him” and that’s what the Wooyoung did. He sent a few messages with no reply from the mountain boy. >> _Nothing_ << now that's strange.

“Since we are totally not staying here since we don't know where they are and if they are even returning let’s get some ice cream while he answers, how’s that sound? I’m paying” having heard that from his cheap cousin Wooyoung jumped on the gun excited to eat a dairy delight. He two walked towards the nearest ice cream parlor until Yeosang’s phone buzzed seeing a message from Jongho – he had saved everyone’s numbers from the group chat. _> >So San can't talk, but Jongho can...<<_

 **JonghoBreaker** 💥

(1 unread message)

Hyung, it’s Jongho

What’s up, are you still with San?

Yep and he’s talking to the director about the play

I’m not sure how long this will take…but San still wants to talk to Wooyoung

Can you distract him or something while we finish?

I was planning to take him the ice cream parlor closest to the school

Not sure if that’s good enough

YES that’s perfect, wait for us there

And don’t tell Wooyoung hyung

I would ask why

…But all right then

It’s a secret :)

How is he?

Better

At least now he’s willing to talk to San, is he fine?

Don’t worry about him 

Then see you guys in a bit

Yeosang left the conversation as it was only to be met with Wooyoung’s slightly red detective eyes. >> _What now?_ << >> _You’re texting, you never text people_ << making him scoff in disbelief >> _I do, you just never see it_ << was it now a crime to text people? Leaving aside Wooyoung's comment they left school grounds with a now uplifted attitude Yeosang has seen the place every time he takes the same path to school but always surprising the temptation since he is a big sweet tooth. If it was sweet he probably liked it.

They arrived at the creamy delight store older kpop songs were playing lowly throughout the store, >> _Classics_ << Yeosang thought. Shinhwa's Perfect Man was playing at the time they arrived fitting the mood the place was emitting. They found a small table that would fit four people perfectly, which was weird since Wooyoung walked to it first even though it was just them two >> _Weird, but all right_ << slightly showing a confused face. 

>> _I read your conversation with Jongho through your mind you idiot, you can’t keep secrets from me_ << Wooyoung flashing him a smile and started looking the menu to see what would catch his interest. >> _…oh_ << Yeosang now feeling uneasy.

>> _Let’s wait for them to arrive_ << Yeosang nodded in agreement and saw how beautiful the place was decorated. With pastel colors covering the walls, and old fashioned posters on the walls giving it a retro vibe in general. What was most impressive is that the lights had white cotton candy decorations making feel as a cute stylish home. Pretty simple yet well put together. When they hang out usually it's Wooyoung initiating the conversation – luckily there was just a couple in the corner of the place.

Fifteen minutes had passed until the two expected males arrived with San suspiciously having something covered behind his back. >> _As cute as always…hope the likes the strawberry cake…_ << San's eyes looking start at his cousin >> _Guess I spoiled myself the surprise, but he’ll love it_ << As Wooyoung locked his eyes with San they both had blushed cheek from feeling ashamed of their actions, but that didn’t stop from San taking a seat next to Wooyoung.

While all of this was happening Jongho was just watching awkwardly from the side, he had helped San with the present and now feeling that his part was done he was planning to leave, but kind of felt that Yeosang was going to have a hard time as a third wheel and chose to sit right next to him, barely seeing how the latter moved his arm slightly to give him space - well, more like his whole body. Jongho made him do weird things without even trying.

“I’m sorry San for yelling at you like that…I was mad about the whole thing, and I shouldn’t be stopping you from doing it. I will be better, and I’ll support you-” Wooyoung rapidly started spitting out, his mind not letting him rest from his regrets.

“Woo, it’s fine don’t worry about it. I already told the director that if you’re not going to play Conner then I’m not going to play Evan” interrupting the other’s rambling. Yet the statement made the cousins open their eyes in shock since Jongho already knew what was coming. Yeosang didn't expect that San was that willing to risk it for Wooyoung, just amazing from his part.

“What do you mean it’s fine?! San, you know what you’re doing here right? This is a lifetime opportunity how can you do this?” yelling at San for what must have been the stupidest thing he has ever done before, and he’s done a lot of stupid things in the past. For Yeosang and Jongho they just needed some popcorn with soda to complete this whole real-life kdrama.

“Wooyoung, listen to me, I can’t do this if you aren’t there for me. I joined the drama club because of you and don’t regret it a single bit. If the director doesn’t recognize your talent and thinks that he can replace you then he’s wrong. If he wants me in the play…then he must accept my deal, he said he’ll give it thought, but until then I’m not going to participate” he was relaxed about the whole thing and not caring about the play at all >> _I love you too much, and I can’t do as well if you aren’t there with me…my dream isn’t only being a professional actor, but is, more importantly being with you_ << that sentence took a toll on Yeosang a pulse neck signaling the strong passion San had.

>> _Oh my fucking god, I need some insulin for the diabetes you guys just gave me_ << Yeosang didn’t even want ice cream anymore just seeing them was enough sugar for his system, on the other hand, Jongho was holding a giant smile, happy seeing his hyungs not fighting each other. It was kind of cute as if he was seeing his parents reconciling.

"San..." was the only thing he could say after what San did for him. He has shown how much he cares about him and wouldn't trade him for the world.

“Look I got your favorite, sorry for everything” he presented the hidden box that Wooyoung hadn’t seen yet nor knew since he couldn’t hear San’s thoughts. It was a small transparent box with a cute white bow decorated with spots containing said strawberry piece of cake…>> _Damn that looks amazing…_ << Yeosang had to admit he was hungry and that cake was calling out to him.

>> _Jongho is a genius, good thing he told me to buy something to make Youngie feel better_ << Huh, so that idea was from the guy sitting next to him, never thought of him of being a detailed person, he made a mental note on that. Maybe he has apologized for something the same way before, a nice touch. 

“I don’t deserve you at all…you really are an idiot. I love you so much can't even fathom.” the feels getting to him again.

“But I’m your idiot” they were now all over each other cheesy as ever >> _He’s perfect_ << Wooyoung thought just to make Yeosang roll his eyes at them >> _I’m so not helping you again, I forgot how painful it is being with you two_ << mentally facepalming himself for even feeling bad for him.

>> _Shut up Sangie, if you think about it we are on a double date_ << his cousin showing suggestive eyebrow lifts to tick off the older slightly moving tilting his head to unbothered Jongho >> _I think the fuck not, now that your boyfriend’s here and you've made up I’ll leave then_ << he was about to stand up but the blonde just had to have his way.

“Ice cream’s on Yeosang; you promised me it” teasing the older making him hold onto his cousin’s attempt to leave. “Well, yeah but I don’t have enough for all of us” he half lied he did have some money but he wasn’t obligated to buy San and Jongho treats even though Jongho did help in the situation…>>San even bought cake, can’t he buy his own?<<

“Hyung I’ll go order with you, just buy yours and Wooyoung’s ice cream," saving him from Wooyoung's stubbornness "San hyung do you want anything?” the younger voluntarily stood in for Yeosang for no apparent reason yet the brunette just let him do it, everything was going too fast for him and Jongho was already grabbing his wrist _> >Huh?<<_

“I’m fine, I’ll just steal some cake from Wooyoung” San snickered making the mentioned boy jolt up in response. “You just gave it to me, and now you're taking some? I thought we were cool” his extra ass side slightly showing >> _Sure I'll share,_ _he bought it anyway_ << Wooyoung now putting the cake in between them and taking the bow off.

Leaving the two to whatever they were going to do Jongho and him went to the counter to order...more like he was dragged by Jongho and still hasn't let go of him _> >Should I tell him, or will that make it awkward?<< _He even felt the Wooyoung and San looking at them making it even more uncomfortable _> >The shippers are real<<_ he scarcely turned around and he was right.

>>He's holding his hand! How sweet they look together<< San looked like proud mother >> _He's grabbing my wrist there's we don't even look like a couple_ << he grumpily had reassured himself.

>> _They are so going to fuck-_ << >> _Bloody hell Wooyoung, keep that to yourself before I tell everyone you once thought the tortilla on your window was the moon_ <<

_> >In my defense it was supposed to be a full moon that day-<< >>Woo!<< >>Okay I'll shut up<< _pouting ever so slightly. The brain doesn't have a filter, just like his heart that hasn't been able to calm down from the warmth from Jongho's hand for the past twenty seconds.

"J-Jongho...your hand" pulling slightly to grab his attention. He was busy reading the menu so when he realized he was a bit flushed. He let go of him making his wrist feel cold again.

"Sorry hyung, did I hurt you? There are many options to choose from" his eyes looking checking his wrist even though he was sure he had held it gently _> >He's too cautious<< _Yeosang thought almost reflecting it on his way of treating Jongho. Yet it warmed how careful he is in general and treats others with respect.

"No, don't worry, I'm just not used to much skinship," Yeosang exclaimed as he was the one in the wrong _> >It's almost as I am inviting him to touch me...how embarrassing...<< _he rather faced the big chalk menu and checked out the products of the establishment comparing prices and sizes. After they both were sure of what they were going to order they got closer to the cashier. Thank God there was no one in line saving their waiting time.

“How can I help you?” asked the dirty blonde haired cashier with a small service smile on his face, his name tag said _Han Jisung_ he even resembled a squirrel due to his puffed cheeks and round eyes. >> _Pretty handsome guys_ << surprised by his little comment on their appearances. He understands why he would say it for Jongho, but himself? He just took it not thinking more about it. 

“I would like an Ice Americano” Jongho rapidly said not giving a chance for Yeosang to say anything yet it would have saved him from saying three ice creams he thought he was also buying one, >> _Maybe he’s not in the mood for one and I didn’t even see there was coffee on the board_ < It was hidden in the corner of beverages...huh. Then Jongho he looked at his company for him to finish the order.

“Uhh…two double scooped ice creams in cups, please” he blanked out a bit over-analyzing the prices on the menu >> _A bit expensive, but I guess it’s do-able_ << the cashier entered the order only to ask “Anything else?” both of them shaking their heads. “That will be nine thousand won”.

Yeosang paid the cashier and waited for his change forgetting that Jongho was going to also pay. Feeling a little tap of his arm, and saw Jongho’s extended hand with something in it, “I’ll pay for my drink, I want you to keep your word with Wooyoung” he assured him paying him his tiny debt directly placing it in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, you helped a lot today let me pay for it" trying to give back the money but Jongho already put his hands into his uniform's pants pockets, he was kindly smiling at him expecting that response of the older. _> >Why can't he accept a gift?<<_

 _"_ I didn't do anything, hyung. It's your money so keep it when we go out I can't expect you paying for everything." His expression turning blissful and soft, >> _...go out?_ << Yeosang's face was red by the choice of words from the younger >> _No, he means as friends you idiot...you don't like him_ << was he told himself, cursing for the way Jongho was, a word that Wooyoung said resided in his mind unwillingly >> _...Perfect_ << mentally hitting himself for even thinking like that. forgetting his internal struggles he still had the money in his hand and decided to listen to Jongho. >> _Can’t refuse what he said...I was going to let him have it, but I would pay it too if I were in his place._ << believing in the balance of things: give and take.

The cashier looked at them odd now giving Yeosang his small change with the receipt _> >Are they dating? They're like newlyweds similar to how Minho and me when we first started dating...so endearing<< _he did not have to hear that, even Jisung thought they were together _> >Do we really look like a couple....wait a minute Minho?<< _meaning he was dating another man. More power to them it's difficult being in a gay relationship, at least it's been getting more accepted there was still so many close-minded people. Yeosang doesn't have a sexual preference by not being interested but still understood from a young age that the lgbt+ community are people who just happen to have different preferences from the norm. 

If he looked closely, in the corner there was another worker with him sitting in the corner turning off his phone to start to making Jongho's order. He had cat-eyes similar to San's but more fierce if he could say that. His back hair giving him a mysterious atmosphere, what was interesting was that on his nametag was written _Lee Minho._ Yes, he knew there were many Minhos in Korea alone, but the way the would at each other and the energy as telling him that indeed that has Jisung's Minho. It's not this information helped him anyway but it was one of those things that he did reading minds and learning about other's people's life without detection. His tiny discovery was halted when a small nudge cut his inspiration.

“You know what would be funny…what’s Wooyoung’s least favorite flavor?” forming an evil smile that Yeosang has never seen before>> _What a weird question, shouldn’t he..? Ohh I get it now_ << so Jongho had a mischievous side to him, it wasn't anything big but he just made it seem like it.

“From what I know he hates pistachio” that one time that he wanted to try it he swore never to eat the flavor ever again. “Should we..?” He loved tricking his little cousin, so it was tempting…

“In our defense he never chose flavors, he’s got a cake right over there, bad ice cream is the least of his worries.” He shrugged making a valid argument, “If he doesn’t want it you can eat it afterward, or you don’t like it either?” Yeosang showed indifference to pistachio yet it wasn’t something he necessarily enjoyed. “Or I can eat it I’ll even pay you the cone what do you say?” it gave him déjà vu for the same way he had convinced them to be friends from zero again. He just could convince him of anything _> >Hope I don't do anything stupid just because he told me...<< _it worked on him like magic.

“You know what...I like the way you think” mirroring the same evil eyes of Jongho, like two children planning to draw on their older sibling’s face. Harmless yet annoying.

“Flavors?” Jisung who had just taken their order now had two empty plastic cups in his left hand while Minho was in the back was making Jongho’s coffee, he's as quiet as a cat. “Strawberry and Oreo for one…and double pistachio for the other…” grinning ever so slightly, okay it was kind of funny and absurd at the same time.

The two employees gave them their orders pretty quickly giving them small thanks and headed back to their table >>Childish kids<< a thought heard from behind them most likely Jisung's, and he would accept it, they were doing a stupid prank on his cousin even if you call it that – more like trolling him. He even heard _> >I think I am going to take a small nap<< _from Minho, confirming his spirit animal but then again he did look a bit sleep-deprived.

Arriving at the table he could feel the disgust in Wooyoung’s eyes seeing the cursed green ice cream flavor >> _You did not fucking buy me pistachio_ << >> _Oh yes I fucking did, never said what flavor Woo_ << the older started laughing at Wooyoung with Jongho following shortly after. San was smiling not understanding the situation _> >What are they laughing at?<<._

“And I even thought of giving you a piece of my cake” he dramatically said >> _No you weren’t_ << >> _All right maybe not, but still-_ <<

“You didn’t even think of giving your boyfriend the cake he bought you and you were willingly going to give it to Yeosang?” San pouted being the sulky guy he was and was easily shut up with a spoonful of cake from his partner “There happy?” being satisfied with eating he nodded and Wooyoung went back at glaring at the demonic flavor.

“Just eat from my cup, you baby” putting his serving at the center of the table and taking away the _gross_ ice cream to give it to Jongho. >> _Now that’s what I’m talking about_ << Wooyoung shoving his spoon violently into the dessert and even started feeding San. 

>> _That's my ice cream Woo << _glaring at his freeloader of a cousin.

_> >I'm giving you some cake, so calm your ass<<_

_> >The cake is a lie<< _seeing how small it has become with the couple scarfing it down with ease. Wooyoung tried feeding him with his spoon receiving a strong rejection from Yeosang, he hated it down to his core. _> >I don't want it anymore<< _while they bickered San was dancing to ongoing music now playing 4Minute's Crazy and yes, San looked kind of crazy as he was feeling the beat. And Jongho was humming and nodding along to the lyrics, he was having fun and enjoying his beverage analyzing if pistachio and americano would go together. 

"Let’s come here more often _"_ Wooyoung chirped to the rest - Yeosang more specifically knowing his asocial behavior. >> _Only if you’re paying_ << he thought not waiting for a response. Receiving positive reactions from Jongho and San with the latter even giving him a kiss on the corner of his lips catching Wooyoung off-guard "W-what was that for?" San just smirked him keeping a short distance between their faces "You dirtied your beautiful mouth so I helped you clean it. And it won't be the last one" San whispered yet not low enough because Yeosang heard it. "Come on San!" Wooyoung weakly hit his right shoulder a couple of times out of embarrassment _> >They'll hear you<< _Wooyoung thought _> >Well, too late for that<<_ getting uncomfortable thinking it would be best to turn to Jongho

Returning to the youngest who was looking at the pretty colored ice cream now deciding to eat it avoiding the WooSan's show that was in front of him, “You haven't tried it yet? Don't worry, think of it as a gift…even though I don’t know if you like” with pity in his voice, he felt for the ice cream being rejected by society, yet he wasn’t a big fan of it himself. Jongho stopped slurping down his bitter drink accepting the creamy delight and finally tasting it for himself – it was his first time. After trying it he enjoyed more than he thought his eyes shining a bit.

“Mmm, it isn’t half bad, eat some of it, hyung” putting his extra spoon with a little ice cream for Yeosang to eat, just when he was about to grab it the black-haired pulled it back earning him a hard stare from the older.

“Dude just give me the spoon” and he reached for the spoon once again obtaining the same results.

“Let me feed you hyung" he spoke in a serious tone looking at Yeosang's lips in the process to then immediately turn his gaze away. _> >Is he crazy? I don't even let Wooyoung feed me<<_it was kind of bizarre since he wasn't completely hating the idea, but he stood beside his ridiculous idea; he didn't want to become deeply affectionate with anybody.

 _ >>Yeah, why don't you accept my love?<< _interrupting the moment somewhat hurt by Yeosang's straightforward words.

_> >Because then you'll never stop wanting to do it and that gets annoying<<_ hearing a puff close by ignoring what his cousin was going to continue to say.

"No Jongho, please give me spoon" now being more polite than usual. He wasn't a baby that needed to take care of nor get feed by someone almost his same age, the worst part that he was now interested in knowing the unusual flavor - he still didn't know if it was good.

"Come on hyung, let me do it this once...” at this point Jongho was whining at him with a cute pout as if it was the most convincing way in the world and the brunette was dying of embarrassment at the moment. _> >Now I see why everyone thinks that we are a couple<< _realizing a bit too late how close the utensil was getting closer to his mouth now touching his mouth almost instantly giving in, but resisted the temptation pulling back a bit.

>> _Yeah, Yeosang let him do it he's a very stubborn guy_ <<

 _ >>Oh my God how cute are my children<< _he heard the voices in the depths of his mind.

>> _San you’re not helping and I swear to God Wooyoung I’m older than you_ << cursing at the circus act in front of them not being able to refuse the younger another time he forced himself to take the bite and tasted the unique flavored ice cream _> >Huh, not as bad as Wooyoung made it out to be<< _his face twisted a bit getting used to the nutty flavor and a bit of roughness. Nodding in approval of the dairy product "Not bad...".

“See, it’s good” Jongho happily told him and went back to drinking his ice-cold beverage. _> >He’s still a child wanting to do everything his way...<< _the thought making Yeosang fill himself with the same positive energy that Jongho naturally had, he was getting a bit too comfortable with him too fast. He was starting to question what was Jongho to him, was he really just a friend? The soulmate idea didn't bother him as much as before, but it didn't mean he was willing to be with him in that way...or did he? 

>>Oh yeah, he'll want to do everything his way…<< a high pitched voice poked at his already malfunctioning nerves.

 _ >>Shut up Woo<< _taking a bite of what was left of his used to be a strawberry-oreo delicacy, thanks to WooSan, Jongho didn't even try a single bit knowing him it was expected. Can’t he just compliment or think of Jongho without being bombarded with anybody's perverted shipping thoughts?

> _> I've always wanted to go on double dte with you Sangie<<_ with no joking tone to it >> _Thought you were going to die alone...has me worried_ << slidingYeosang's dessert back.

>> _This is not a fucking double date_!<< trying to reason with a closed-minded Wooyoung. >> _Whatever, I'm going to continue eating my ice cream..._ << his thought fading away as he realized something.

"Great, for saving me some guys...I appreciate your consideration of my eating needs" Yeosang sarcastically pointed out, of course, he doesn't mind sharing but there was barely anything left, a bit gloomy if he had to be honest. 

" _Sorry Yeosang, Wooyoung wouldn't stop feeding me"_ San with a bit remorse shifted the blame to his boyfriend. _> >Should have told him to stop<<_

 _"Now I'm the one at fault? Thanks for throwing me under the bus"_ Wooyoung had spat back at San _> >As if he wasn't enjoying it...<<_

 _ >>Whatever, there's still a scoop of pistachio I think<< _blissfully sitting in Jongho's right hand eating it slowly as if he was waiting for the older to say something. Now feeling the brunette's stare he quickly pointed at the dessert.

"You want some?" showing a shy smile Yeosang nodded absent-mindedly reaching over nearly grazing the object to once again fail to take it away from Jongho, now getting irritated at the cheeky expression on his good-looking face.

"Uh-uh, you already forgot? You promised that I would feed you"

"You said once!" his voice rising a tone, not much different from his normal speaking voice.

"Yeah this one ice cream serving" chuckling a bit too loudly feeling superior to his made-up loophole _> >Should have known better, he loves twisting things around<< _

_ >>Told you<< _

_ >>Not now<<_

_"_ Damn Jongho, it baffles me that you're still single being smooth as a baby's butt" San stood halfway up to give him a small back on the back making Wooyoung let out his unique laugh _> >And what baffles me is the comparison you just made there<< _but San did have a point why was he single? He was charismatic, funny, attractive, and many other things that would take long to list off. Anyone would want to date someone like him. Did he have high standards or something?

"San hyung, you don't need to exaggerate, love is more complicated than that. I thought you would know by now" tilting his head towards a now calmed down Wooyoung.

 _ >>Don't look at me he's the complicated one<< _Wooyoung weakly defended himself not saying it out loud.

 _ >>Yeah right, keep telling yourself that maybe you'll tell the others by then<< _Did he need to remind of what just happened a few hours ago? Leaving that behind, Jongho looked straight at him just as how he always did - yet Yeosang didn't know how to explain it, it was much different from what he was used to from anyone ever.

"Hyung, if you still want some accept my offering, it's already starting to melt faster" picking the same bland spoon up to his mouth waiting for him to follow his rules. _> >What's the worst that could happen?<< _ now acceding faster than last time eating from the palms of Jongho's hand - almost literally. 

"You look so endearing eating like that hyung" he exclaimed not giving a damn of how misunderstanding that could be. Then, he put down the cup to squeeze both the older's squishy cheeks without warning _> >Wait what?<< _unwillingly becoming a blushing mess in front of his soulmate, how can he say that so easily? Noises were heard in his being but he forgot about them getting distracted by a pure grinning Jongho in front of him...it was like time stopped for him; his heart racing with new-found emotions. _> >It can't be ..right?<< _feeling the same paralyzing feeling from the day they met...it was getting more painful by the second. Asking himself... _is this what they call love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Atinys!✌  
> Continuing my last note, well, my eyes are burning and my fingers are numb, barely finishing my school work and it's past 2:00 am from where I live 🌚 (I don't even know why I do this to myself). But it's here, pretty satisfied with the results despite the struggle gonna go take a long slumber.💤  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Stay safe, eat well, drink water, and do everything that makes you happy! Until next time!👀  
> -Bev 
> 
> Song of the Night✨:  
> "Tricks behind the mask, ridiculous freaks  
> The growing hatred gives birth to random targets  
> I swallow up the burning thirst but hypocrisy says it’s my fault  
> The end is sitting at the edge of a cliff  
> It’ll be a choice that only remains regret..."
> 
> Scream - Dreamcatcher


	6. 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: JongSang and WooSan go out on an accidental double date after Wooyoung got kicked out of a big play. After being teased and feeling weird, Yeosang is starting to question his thoughts and his own morals. Not knowing what is true or what is false. since he can't even trust himself.
> 
> Summary: How they first met, eye-opening realizations, and newly developed fears...
> 
> I hope this chapter won't confuse you guys since it's pretty long, but I'll explain at the end in notes just in case someone needs it.  
> It's been a while so please bear with me for now.  
> Enjoy the chapter!✨

_"Always go with the choice that scares you the most, because that's the one that will make you grow" - Caroline Myss_

**_Rewind: 10 years ago_ **

A small boy by the name of Kang Yeosang was returning home from the convenience store excited to eat the gummies he bought after his parents promised to give him whatever he wanted if he got an A on his math test. It’s not that he didn’t understand the subject, he just didn’t like to multiply numbers but the thought of having the taste of colorful jellies in his mouth made him do his best ace the exam.

His younger self unaware of living the happiest moments of his short life and that gummies weren’t a big deal to fuss over but he was contented at the time with such a simple treat. Skipping happily along the street already tasting his precious prize he was surprised to see an unknown kid casually in front of his house – well, not really but he wasn’t one of his friends nor look familiar in his almost seven years of living.

The small boy had his back pressed up the trunk of a small apple tree in the front yard garden of his home that shared a part of it with the house next door (so he was on the line of division of the two residences). He had heard from his parents that new neighbors were moving in, but didn’t expect one of them to be his age and casually sit there looking at the air as if there is some kind of fairy dust magic in it; his body was present while his mind wandered.

Yeosang wasn’t the best at talking to people, but as soon as he saw the kid he knew he had to. Many of his friends lived far and to be able to organize a play date was difficult. He took tiny steps towards the other quietly just in case he would run away as if he was a hunter slowly getting closer to his prey.

When he got close enough, he could see that the young boy had an apple in his hand, he was trying to bite it, but it hurt his small teeth that were barely started to grow in after having to lose them many times before – Yeosang feeling a bit bad for him, knowing that he too has gone through that a few months ago.

“H-Hi…what’s your name?” Yeosang softly said feeling nervous as he barely knew the person in front of him or his possible reaction. And yet, he didn’t expect him to get that startled, he even accidentally dropped his teeth marked apple on the ground now rolling close to Yeosang’s shoes. The child’s eyes were wide and he was now alert of the new presence.

“Sorry! Here you go…” he went ahead to pick up the fallen fruit and stretched it towards the quiet boy, who still looked at him as if he was going to do something bad to him anytime soon >> _Did I do something wrong?_ << he questioned himself, he was a bit clumsy and yes, maybe does things a bit carelessly, but he was sure he had done his best this time.

The timid child after thinking for a meanwhile Yeosang was not putting down his hand at all, finally accepted the object and lowered his head whispering words that didn’t reach his ears “…What was that?” the stranger taking another breath to repeat.

“My name is Choi Jongho…you asked for it right?” now knowing the said boy’s name Yeosang was dumbfounded not expecting him to speak, but he was delighted to hear the other not ignore him after all.

“Ah yeah, I like your name…I’m Kang Yeosang and I live right next to you, so let’s be friends!” he had never heard of that name before but it somehow suited him. He was kind of awkward but he wanted to be direct and honest with Jongho since he saw him sitting there he automatically wanted to get to know him better. So what better way of doing it than being friends? Something that Yeosang innocently thought.

“Friends?” The apple boy questioned as if it was a foreign word to him.

“Of course! We can play together, my dad bought me Legos, cars and dinosaurs. It gets boring when I don’t play with anyone, but not anymore if you want to play with me.” Yeosang loved making new friends, more people means more fun and he was excited to have a close-by friend to play with every day.

“Dinosaurs!? So cool!” that one word was it all it took to convince Jongho to be his friend; yet when you put in a bit of thought he has already trusted him since he accepted the fallen apple a few moments. Before Yeosang could even go to get them a voice interrupted their chat.

“Jongho...Jongho! Where are you? I made some bulgogi so come-” the voice getting louder until the owner’s voice came into sight. A woman in her mid-30s that looked even younger than want she seemed. She had an apron on and long straight black hair and Yeosang concluded that she was Jongho’s mother.

“Who do we have here? You must be Yeosang, I already talked to your parents earlier” she crouched down to be eye level with said boy, Yeosang was now the shy one, he wasn’t confident with adults since they would intimidate him – especially at a near distance.

“You’re so cute! Looks like you guys are getting along…” her smile getting wider seeing her son making friends so soon knowing how shy Jongho can get with new people. “Do you want to come over for lunch? I go ask your parents if you want to” she sincerely asked the younger. Yeosang being a huge food eater couldn’t say no since he loved bulgogi and that would also mean spending more time with his new friend Jongho.

And so he ate with them that day and even sharing his hard-earned gummies with the younger so he could also enjoy one of his favorite snacks, to then learn that Jongho wasn’t a big fan of them. From there they would eat together regularly from time to time, getting to know his parents better and even consider his mom to be his second mother who would always say nice things to him.

After a few weeks, they became best friends by how easy they got along, and not fighting at all. Somedays they would get together at one of their houses or under the tree they both met the first time. Days seem to past by so fast and they were impatient to see each other the next day. They understood each other better than they understood themselves.

Unfortunately, even though they were one year apart Jongho was in a different school so they only saw each other in the afternoons and Yeosang conformed with that; he was happy being by the younger’s side, sometimes even ended up declining his same year friend’s invitations since he would prefer his neighbor yet he never knew why and didn’t question it.

“Hyung, what is that?” the smaller boy pointed at his left temple, at first Yeosang was confused and even rubbed at the spot until he remembered what he meant, it wasn’t the first time someone had mentioned it. They were currently at their favorite spot of the special tree they crossed paths a few months later.

“It’s a birthmark, or that’s what my parents told me but I don’t why I have it” he covered said feature wanting Jongho to stop looking at what he thinks is an ugly thing on his face, every time he would look at his reflection he thought that maybe he would be able to wipe it away that day, but obviously couldn’t.

“Let me see it, it looks pretty…it looks like a fluffy cloud” Jongho cheerfully expressed pulling away from his hands that were in the way. Words that would stick with the older for years to come, that made him accept that part of him. They would always make compliments and encourage one another, but something he was conscious about… _it meant a lot to him._

“Jongho, stop I don’t like it…it looks weird,” Yeosang said in his high pitched voice, but a determined Jongho wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon, he had gained confidence slowly over the days and talked more than before – even more than Yeosang.

“Don’t say that I like the way you are…so shhh” putting his short finger on Yeosang’s mouth, signaling him to not say anything else and gave him a big hug. Usually, it was Yeosang who would initiate them so he was surprised but didn’t mind it at all, returning the hug immediately. He was grateful to have met his best friend and wished to be with him forever as long as they lived.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Present Time_ **

“…Stop it Jongho…” his blurred mind tried to regain his conscious and came back to face a grown-up Jongho to then pull his face away from him. His eyes had the same gaze as that young boy, yet was an upgrade from his former self. He had the confidence and positivity that now Yeosang lacks and he doesn’t know what to feel about that.

He looked around trying to regain his composure ignoring whatever his mind was telling him, he couldn’t let go of the past…it returns every time a bit more intense than the last and he knew this was only the beginning.

>> _Socializing drains out my ability to think…_ << shaking his head lightly in the process, if he were in the comfort of his bed laying some games this wouldn’t be happening.

>> _Socializing huh? You guys flirting tells me otherwise. You were even drooling over him_ , _you idiot_ <<

>> _Don’t exaggerate Woo_ <<

_> >Oh really?, wipe your mouth<< _his arms crossed with his sassiness.

And so he did…he barely felt a drop of saliva for having his mouth slightly open >> _Why do I even believe you…_ << after what seemed an eternity of being the third wheel and maintaining what little was left of his dignity, San had to go, meaning that Wooyoung and he would also leave.

>> _Finally_ …<< by now he was fed up by a teasing Wooyoung, gossipy San, and an oblivious Jongho. He couldn’t wait until he came back home to rest and maybe even catch up on some Sky Castle that he had put off for some time now – if Namjoon was seeing it had to be good. They got up and were now outside of the cute ice cream parlor having to go their separate ways.

“Woo, you sure you don’t need anything?” his boyfriend asked just in case because he would drop whatever he had to do in a heartbeat, but Wooyoung shook his head not wanting to bother him anymore.

“Got over it already and I have Sangie by my side” side glancing with a grin at the brunette who was glaring at him knowing what he meant by that…more crying and complaints that he will have to put up with for the next few hours. >> _Guess I’ll have to find out what happened to the Young Jae’s mother another day…_ << There’s go his plans being crushed within a second, then again it’s not like he had any other thing to do honestly.

>> _It’s not that bad this time, so don’t complain Yeosang_ << Wooyoung tried to ease the situation.

>> _You should look at yourself in a mirror…but it’s fine, I can take it_ << as much he didn’t like to absorb negative emotions his favorite cousin was the exception…but don’t tell him that.

“It must be great having Yeosang hyung all the time” the youngest noted, from what he remembered of the special memories that came from the brunette so Wooyoung was lucky to have someone like that. Jongho felt a bit envious since he can’t ask much from him anymore.

“That’s not what Youngie tells me” snickered the mountain boy >> _Not to rat him out or anything, but he has said that your words hurt like bullets sometimes_ _not to_ _mention when you ignore him_ << he secretly said to Yeosang, he knew he was going to get heard that so might as well speak it directly to the cousin.

“I don’t even know how we get along” Yeosang shrugged and it was true, they had very different personalities and would fight on tiny things all the time. Despite that, they help each other in times of need.

“It’s called love, Sangie” those words were meant for the cousin’s relationship, but if you just squinted a bit so could see the hidden meaning behind it, Wooyoung even winking sealing the deal. Maybe transferring wasn’t the brightest idea.

>> _You’re impossible, I’m not in love_ <<

>> _Never said you were, why are you so on guard? Are you scared?_ <<

“Whatever, Woo” ending the outer conversation. Actually yes, he was even if he didn’t want to admit it. He couldn’t…no, more like he shouldn’t…but it’s stupid and it blinds you, it makes you act irrational losing yourself to only receive pain in the end. He had more than enough of the bitter taste of love from the people around and it wasn’t even that deep.

>> _You can’t be scared of something that doesn’t exist_ <<

>> _Then that means you’re paranoid_ <<

Maybe he was right, he was overthinking something that hasn’t happened yet, and for what? He took a good look at Jongho and prepared himself mentally to stop letting his mind get to the better of him. He’s attractive yes, but was his friend, only his friend.

“Okay then, I have to go, see you guys later” his voice going a lot higher when he spoke in English giving a quick kiss to his lover and waved a farewell to the other two with a big hand wave gesture giving a short glance to Yeosang >> _Don’t avoid it, Woo’s been there and I think you deserve to be happy with or without someone_ << leaving his advice for Yeosang’s interpretation to then pick up his pace until he was no longer in sight. 

>> _…Really?_ << He believed in San’s words seeing his concerns on his coping methods but he couldn’t control them, only time would tell how damaging they could get…but he doesn’t consider his happiness and still doesn’t feel the need to. The only thing he cared about was the well-being of those around them…that’s what brings him his happiness or at least he wanted to believe that.

Yeosang who was in a daze got interrupted by a concerned Wooyoung >> _Sangie, you good? << _putting his hand on the older’s left shoulder. Yeosang absentmindedly nodded now facing Jongho once again but now a bit stiff and staring back at him. He was fine before San left.

_ >>Jongho’s acting weird…maybe he has something to say_…<< the younger cousin thought, even though Wooyoung can read the younger’s mind he can’t do it completely since the pair’s souls aren’t connected. So, specific thoughts are blocked to avoid cheating the system. Like Wooyoung telling Yeosang what is Jongho thinking about him.

“Woo and I need to head home…” the brunette not wanting to know what Wooyoung meant by weird. As he said earlier, he needed to get home as soon as possible before his system breaks down. Jongho was dejected once again having to be away from his hyung, but decided to keep quiet and accept it.

“Fine…” it was kind of awkward not being sure of what to do. He felt bad. His heart stabbing him again to make him felt even more guilty but instead received a strong hug from the younger. As each day passed by from their reunion Jongho would make his hugs longer and more frequent. Yeosang loved them in secret as he would correspond the hugs but acted nonchalantly about the actions ignoring the mental panic.

>> _And I’m the overly clingy one…_ << Woo sarcastically thought, throwing daggers at his non-affectionate housemate that rejects him most of the time.

It went on for a few seconds until Yeosang barely heard a whisper “You won’t leave me again, right?” Jongho’s hands now a little shaky not letting go of the older closing all the space he could. It had been on Jongho’s mind for a while, just like Yeosang disappeared one day it could always happen again.

“…I won’t,” he wasn’t sure of how true that statement was, but damn him if he didn’t mean it with his being. He was even willing to give up his fried chicken, the most delicious thing in the world. He hated himself, he really did, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Why won’t you hug me like that?” a whiny Wooyoung stopped whatever was happening and was getting a bit impatient with them, now kind of understanding what Yeosang feels when he’s with San. >> _He looks so cuddly_ << weird, but okay. For Wooyoung, it wasn’t a surprised from his cousin, but Jongho didn’t give him any hugs and that seemed unfair.

“Because you’re too short,” Jongho said releasing the brunette and now facing the other with a grin that didn’t please the blonde one bit. Yeosang, on the other hand, was trying to hold in his laughter covering his mouth with his right hand.

“He’s literally one centimeter taller than me!” pointing at Yeosang getting defensive about his height.

>> _So unfair…it’s not like I chose this lifestyle_ <<

>> _To be fair you did choose to not drink your milk and eat your vegetables_ <<

>> _You didn’t either, and you’re still a picky eater_ <<

>> _Still taller than you_ <<

“So what? he’s perfect and handsome” sticking his tongue out to his dramatic hyung. Now being his normal energetic self and getting ready to leave too. “See you guys on Monday” now walking away to somewhere that Yeosang didn’t have a clue about...he didn’t even know if he still lived at the same address.

>> _That bastard, apart from insulting me, doesn’t even give a hug…you g are made for each other, you meanies_ << puffing air out with his arms crossed deciding to walk back home with a brunette trailing behind him like a fluffy puppy. He was pleased with Jongho’s answer as he loved teasing his cute younger cousin.

>> _You do know that everyone does that right?_ <<

>> _All right, I’m lowering your spot of the person I love the most of all time_ <<

>> _If this is how first place gets treated then…I feel bad for the rest…_ << laughing at the reactions he would get out of his cousin. He may get his eardrums damaged most of the time, but he had his advantages. And they continued bickering not wanting to let the other win, but they were having fun in their way, and wouldn’t change it even if a sketchy guy offered them a million dollars – just imagine that in won currency.

.

.

.

.

.

>> _Ugghh…I just want to sleep_ << he was finally by himself in his bed, after being Wooyoung’s untrained counselor; it seemed to work since the blond was back to being his usual noisy self after watching a couple of movies, a bucket of ice cream and motivational videos. He may not have professional training but he has the experience.

He was sure he slept a bit but felt like it wasn’t enough, he was trying to not wake up at all. Yeosang groaned while turning himself to the side, he had his eyes closed due to the blazing sun that was hitting his face and felt that his bed was harder than what he remembered.

Yet he refused to face reality and wanted to return to his dream-like state, who knows, maybe he’ll meet Emma Watson or even be part of a famous kpop band…the possibilities are endless.

Sleep was the only thing on his mind. For the past few days, his brainwaves seemed to attack him at random times during the night, and when he least expected, it was time to get up and go to school…just to be more tired at the end of the day – a never-ending cycle. He didn’t care about anything right now, he wasn’t going to check the clock either, if he needed to get up his cousin would tell him – at least he hoped.

Somehow his room was chilly as if the wind was blowing directly on him >> _Fuck, it’s cold, and the AC isn’t even on_ << he reached around to cover up himself more with his soft blanket…which was nowhere to be found. >> _Did it fall off the bed?_ << His brain was telling him to open his eyes, yet his body refused he thought he could resist so could catch up at least a part of his lost sleeping hours that he doesn’t even want to remember the guy who was the cause of this – ahem Jongho.

He curled up even more as a puppy would, and by doing that made him touch something ticklish and uncomfortable on his face. And that’s when it hits him. >> _This isn’t my bed_ << his eyes opened suddenly coming in contact with greenish and blueish colors around him – he was outside and not in his room. _> >How in the world?<<_ he swore that he had slept that night at Wooyoung’s house, why was he in the middle of…a park? Nothing made sense, not even the supernatural was as confusing.

He looked down at himself seeing that he was in one complete piece and had clothes on _> >All right, it looks like I didn’t hurt anything…I hope<<_ he was in his favorite white hoodie with a black cursive “treasure” printed on his left side of his chest “ and pair of denim jeans with white sneakers that he wasn’t sure he owned in the first place.

>> _So, I have to had planned coming here or something_ << trying to make sense of his bizarre situation. He even considered if he drank alcohol or smoked drugs the previous day – which he was sure he hadn’t. >> _I’m losing my mind…_ << even someone kidnapping him was more believable.

He stood up not wanting to lay around anymore and began to scan the gorgeous unknown area. Strangely, there weren’t any people around, not even kids at the playground area; the only sounds he could hear were from a few chirping birds and the chilly breeze. There was a small pond close by with ducks swimming and purple water lilies floating giving a lively feeling to the place.

Closer to him were tall oak trees shielding some parts of the ground from the sun – except where he was just squirming around a minute ago. There were many flowers which Yeosang loved >> _Maybe staying here is not so bad_ << forgetting all responsibilities he had which is something strange for him since he’s always doing something and tasks were always in the back of his head.

Even though he didn’t know where he was he could stay here forever to admire the breathtaking scenery, taking a closer look white daisies were surrounding him where he stood. He knew what they meant: innocence, purity, and _new beginnings_ , he is a nature lover who had studied them a while back – a nice distraction to his daily life.

>> _Maybe I’m just overthinking_ << he left the idea aside and started to find his way back until…>> _Oh right, I’m lost_ << and not having anyone nearby, meant he had to figure this out by himself.

He was in the middle of taking his third step when he heard a powerful distant yell from nowhere “Yeosang hyung!” a voice way too familiar to not know who it is. He flinched and slowly turned 180 degrees to look at the culprit who stopped him. His breath halted by looking at the handsome guy not too far away.

Jongho was jogging cheerfully towards him with a bouquet in his left hand avoiding the small flowers that were in his way. He was wearing a hazel colored jacket with a black shirt under it and a pair a black ripped jeans to complete his look, hugging his thighs in the best way. >> _How can someone look so good?_ << Yeosang’s mind couldn’t handle the way Jongho looked like a total snack in front of him now taking short breaths >> _No focus Yeosang! That’s not the point, why is he here?_ <<

“Sorry for leaving a bit, I thought I was going to be able to surprise you before you woke up” he scratched his right cheek nervously with his free hand >> _Well, you did surprise me with your appearance…the way you suddenly came, not in the way you look or anything…oh god that sounded wrong-_ <<

Yeosang’s eyes were drawn to the two orange carnations, few small red flowers he couldn’t identify and some leafed twigs wrapped around in white wrapping paper topped off with a golden bow. It looked aesthetically pleasing together with his companion’s outfit as if normal people carried flowers with them all the time like cell phones. It matched so well with him. 

“Let’s go to the playground area, there’s no one there anyways” almost as a way to defuse his attention, he confidently grabbed Yeosang’s hand intertwining their fingers and started dragging him towards the kid-friendly space not letting go any second.

>> _Hold on a second_ << he felt a spark igniting his hand and couldn’t handle it pulling his hand away from the younger’s yet failing due to Jongho’s sturdy grip. This made the dark-haired male turn around his head in confusion. >> _This is weird…_ <<

“What’s wrong? Are you tired? I can carry you if you want” he naturally questioned with a hint of concern.

“No! I’m fine, you don’t need to carry me” he rapidly answers before Jongho even tried to attempt the idea >> _I mean I know you can…but how embarrassing_ << now adverting his gaze so Jongho can’t see >> _Great going, now I’ll know what is happening_ << he sarcastically thought. These new feelings shouldn’t stop him from knowing what’s going on.

“You sure cutie?” he now had more worry in his voice as the got closer to the brunette. >> _Cutie?! << _ he was blushing madly trying his best at covering his face with his free hand not knowing how to react. If there was one thing he was terrible at, was that Yeosang can’t take compliments nor nicknames even to save his life…especially pet names – his stomach squirming at the thought. He hated feeling vulnerable for a friend who he just started talking to again a few days ago.

“Aww even after all this time you still blush so easily” cooing at his hyung and even his chuckling was angelic to Yeosang’s ears >> _All right, maybe I did drink something yesterday, this isn’t normal_ <<

“You’re too adorable for your good. Since today’s a special day…I’ll let you decide where you want to go after I give you something” letting go of his hand he now had his arm draped over Yeosang’s shoulders slowly making him walk to the place that Jongho previously mentioned.

Now Yeosang had many questions, but couldn’t seem to say them, as if the whole atmosphere was going to break if he did. >> _Special day? He still has that small bouquet…it’s almost as if we were…on a date?_ << but it wasn’t possible, yes, Jongho is his destined soulmate, but they weren’t dating. Both of them sat down at the swings with Yeosang getting the middle one, unconsciously swinging as they both kept silent.

The metal ringing throughout the playground as they were the only ones there, no one to interrupt, “Here’s your present, my angel” giving the present to Yeosang who stopped swinging the moment the younger spoke up. “I’m not sure if you like it…since you love flowers I made this bouquet myself hoping to cheer you up.” Taking a small moment to organize his thoughts.

“Ever since I’ve found you, I’ve never been happier, I can’t get over how perfect you are, sometimes I think I don’t deserve you…” holding onto the Yeosang’s hand as if he was going to leave him anytime soon “As long as I’m with you I feel like I can do everything…” Yeosang felt himself tearing up, his genuine words piercing his soul that no one else could.

“I love you Yeosang”

Leaving behind formalities the strong impact of it made the brunette speechless >> _Has he always thought like that?_ << but that would mean that’s a confession, right? _> >Oh god…<<_ the silence after killing Yeosang slowly. It wasn’t awkward, it was suffocating.

“T-Thank you, Jongho…” his head facing down and trailing off while slightly stuttering with his small lisp. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just reject the lovely gift nor dared to respond to the unexpected words. He opted to play with his fingers hoping to ease the emptiness.

Jongho after seeing that Yeosang wasn’t going to continue nor respond to his sentence he let go of him, not looking at him anymore. A slight grimace was on his face and he wasn’t too happy with the way his hyung had answered. Yeosang felt instant regret after seeing Jongho now pouting with crossed arms wrapping the metal chains in the progress as he started slowly swinging for the first time since they sat down.

“Did I do something wrong..?” Yeosang couldn’t help questioning, was there something he had to do or say? He never even asked Jongho to give him anything so it’s not like he can get mad at him for a good reason. Instead of clear response, he got hit with another question.

“Hyung…do you love me?” the younger asked loosely into the air still refusing to see the older and continued to push himself on the old swing. >> _Love you? I don’t know…maybe as a friend?_ << Yeosang paused his thoughts for a moment and tried his best to come up with an answer to not ruin their friendship.

“Jongho…love is a strong word. It’s difficult for me to explain...but if you want to know what I think. I do love you” which was true, he cherished him with what he had left of his troubled heart. >> _I care for you…we’ve been friends for so long…_ <<

“That’s not what I meant” now becoming frustrated with a dense Yeosang that’s not reading between lines. “Do you love me as more than friends? More than best friends?” halting his actions to confront a wide-eyed Yeosang who had stopped working mentally >> _…huh?_ << he froze for half a minute not even reaching any conclusion.

“…I-I don’t know” a whisper that barely reached Jongho’s ears. He didn’t know what love is or what it felt like being in love. Liking someone? Sure. But loving someone? Too intense to even imagine.

“What do you not know? We have been together for two months, I thought by now you would feel comfortable with me, but nothing has changed. It’s hard for me too you know…” the dark-haired curling up his fists trying to calm himself down. While Yeosang was concerned for Jongho, his actions were one of the least of his worries.

“For two months? We just found each other a few days ago” his mind trying to come up with a logical way for that to happen unless he traveled to the future that would be impossible >> _Even if it is the future, looks like I suck at romance_ << disappointed but not surprised.

“Are you kidding with me right now? I confessed to you a couple of months ago and you accepted this, or are you going to tell me I’m lying” that seemed to stir something up in Jongho, but it’s understandable given this circumstance that your supposed boyfriend doesn’t even remember that you’re together and doesn’t even tell you he loves you. Anger was flowing through Jongho’s veins and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle it.

“It’s not that! I don’t even remember that you confessed to me….I don’t even recall how we got here” trying his best to convince Jongho that he wasn’t playing around, he was sure that didn’t happen but the younger was saying the opposite >> _Did I get amnesia or something…is that even possible since I woke up in the park with no apparent lesions?_ <<. How was he going to explain something that he didn’t understand?

“How can you not remember hyung?” his stern eyes looking at Yeosang who kept his mouth shut. “So you lied about everything…I was right, you never did love me and I was an idiot for believing you” his face showing no expression at all, he didn’t even remind him of his Jongho anymore.

“That’s not true, give me a chance to think” his panicked self rapidly said, he needed to do something he didn’t want to see Jongho like that. He felt empty inside and he hated to see him like that as if his dreams were being crushed. And it was all because of his fault.

“Still, you used me…what excuse are you going to use now?” tilting his head back, testing Yeosang. Jongho was in pain Yeosang could feel it but he was trying to act tough in front of him - common behavior of the taller.

“I have never used you, I do like you and I’m not using any excuses…” his voice trying to prove an unknown point, he was still lost but he couldn’t lose to Jongho. He somehow believed that the correct path was within Jongho, but he didn’t know where he was heading yet.

“…If you really do then prove it” a sigh escaping from the strong guy and now his face getting closer to Yeosang’s in a painfully slow rate, which ended up in the latter to move a few inches back after seeing how close he was getting >> _I get you look good I don’t need to see it closer up, it’s bad for my health_ <<. Also, maybe using “like” wasn’t the best word choice.

Jongho didn’t stop but instead yanked the right chain of the seat Yeosang was on involuntarily pulling his body towards the younger his hands now on his shoulders to avoid losing balance. Jongho didn’t move an inch but now the tip of their noses grazing and their scents now mixing>>…. _I can’t breathe…I should get away…_ << the last thoughts of his mind pleading to get away, but his figure didn’t listen – both being the opposites they were, attracting one another.

”Kiss me” there was no sweetness to it, a voice firm and direct that made Yeosang submissive to his command. Two words. Only two words were enough to turn him into a frenzy, losing his sanity piece by piece. He had no thoughts, everything froze for him and he wasn’t sure if that was going to end well for him.

“What?” Yeosang breathes out shakily, his grip tightening on Jongho seeking for any sign that would say he was joking, but no, he wasn’t.

“Exactly what you heard, baby. Kiss me, if I even mean anything to you. I can prove that I love you sweetheart, but can you?” his eyes intense strangely provoking and leaning his face to the side showing his partner his desire to connect with his inviting parted lips, but decided to bear it.

Jongho wanted Yeosang to at least do this to get rid of his doubts, so he decided to wait for him instead of doing it himself. His left hand was still holding onto the chain, meanwhile, his other hand was on the other side of Yeosang’s head; his thumb sneakily caressing his unique birthmark that was covered by his now outgrown hair. >> _He still remembers…_ << admiring Jongho one more time made him feel tense, the butterflies in his stomach wanting to leave and his sight was getting blurry.

Yeosang wanted to accept the challenge. If it was going to get him to win this argument, he would do it. Maybe he didn’t care about winning, or if Jongho was possibly saying false statements. At that instant, he wouldn’t be able to tell you his reasons, but he knew one thing. He needed to kiss that annoying bastard.

“Fuck it”

Yeosang closed the inch gap between them, fluttering his eyes shut in the process. His silenced thoughts giving him the green light to do whatever the fuck he wanted. A whole perfect Choi Jongho was in front of him willing to be with him, accepting his flaws. Having his soulmate in this position would be stupid to not do anything, his soul longing for this moment.

Jongho didn’t take long to gain control over the situation and Yeosang wasn’t complaining one bit, also following along facilitating the former to kiss back. It was a new feeling, overwhelming, and addicting – as the younger tasted of his usual Ice Americano. His heart rate exponentially getting higher, as they got more further into it. He couldn’t recognize himself, someone else had taken over his body enjoying every curve of the younger’s plump lips.

At first, it was messy but once they found their rhythm they were now making their melody. They were able to feel their passion and desperation that even themselves didn’t know they had it in the first place. The younger’s tongue slightly touching his mouth and even got bit in the process, but he didn’t mind if he wanted everything Jongho had to offer him.

Everything felt dream-like it was too good to be true, he didn’t want to wake up from this. It was perfectly beautiful, and he couldn’t get enough of Jongho’s hands roaming his demanding body nor the way he would tease him sucking on his lower lip letting out involuntarily sounds that came from his internal hunger. Jongho holding him still with his right hand tangled in Yeosang’s chocolate-colored hair while Yeosang's hands slipped down to his hard chest without much thought. 

He felt euphoric, maybe even drugged. From what he has been told kissing someone shouldn’t get him riled up so easily, but look at him now….making out with his childhood friend, desiring him in a way that a friend shouldn’t >> _Yet it feels so right…so tempting…_ <<. If they didn’t need to separate to breathe without a doubt they would have continued much longer.

Yeosang was on cloud nine enjoying that way more than he should have and now he had opened his eyes expecting to see his Jongho feeling the same way as him…but he doesn’t >> _Why is he looking at me like that?_ << his anxiety kicking in by having a completely different reaction that he couldn’t even have possibly imagined.

Jongho was smiling maniacally in the worst way possible his eyes not showing a hint of love from before. He lets go of Yeosang as if he was disposable and his expression and behavior were of someone superior and egotistical; he had his head up high and began to stand, scoffing in the process.

“…Ahhh _Sangie._ What an innocent and gullible boy, I would pity you but you’re too stupid to not make fun of” in a low mocking tone that made Yeosang feels chills down his spine >> _No no no, Jongho would never say that…he would never…_ << with the sound of a snap and a flashing light he wasn’t at the astonishing park in the middle of nowhere…now he was actually in the middle of nowhere.

“You’re still a hopeless romantic after all this time. Haven’t you learned your lesson? People disappoint. No exceptions” the person who used to be Jongho was now replaced by a completely different voice. He got up from the floor and tried to get closer to it but instead receive a painful smack on his forehead…by a wall? As he inspected blindly with his hands even hitting the foreign object the room was getting lighter, now seeing a light blue color that surrounded him. 

Bells chimed around him, yet there wasn’t one to be seen. He was locked up in a crystal cell of some sort, barely being able to see what was outside of there. There was a figure roaming on the outside. But couldn’t tell who it was due to the blurry vision he had because of the strange barrier. How did he get there? >> _Fucking déjà vu…_ <<

“You still haven’t learned from your mistakes have you…what a pity” the person was covered in black clothing, wore an exotic hat and even a mask making it impossible to know who it was – yet was strangely familiar.

“You even had the decency to believe that I wouldn’t return, how stupid can you get?” At this point, Yeosang was too focused on what the distorted voice said, he knew he had to escape but didn’t dare to even try, he was glued to his spot.

“Why are you here?” were the only words he could get out. He didn’t even try asking his identity knowing that the unknown would never reveal himself. He had the feeling that he had seen him before but couldn’t find an answer. The person began chuckling until it turned into demonic laughter, it sent chills throughout Yeosang’s frail body >> _Is he even human?_ <<.

“You don’t know, do you? I’ll put it simply for your stupid brain to follow…I’m everything you can’t let go, your nightmares, your past…your worst enemy. It doesn’t matter where you are…I’ll be right there watching your every move” he could feel the presence smirking at him under the dark leather mask.

“Wait till I get out of here I’ll-” he was cut short to the unbearable pain throughout his body, electric shocks traveling through his veins not letting him even stand and to only endure. His yelling echoing through the spacious purplish room that seemed part of an old museum with no one to listen to him nor help. The figure had no emotion seeing him suffering and began leaving the room due to how the environment was distorting…was anything even real?

“I’ll give you a chance to redeem yourself, as much as I hate you I’m tired of being in your shadow.” giving one last look at Yeosang who was now panting on the floor and listening to what this thing had to say to him again. “If you don’t kill me…then I will. You’ll thank me later” flicking his wrist, he instantly snapped his fingers creating the same bright light that turned shortly back into darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

In a frenzy Yeosang woke up, his forehead sweating and his hands shaking looking for something to hold onto. He breathed in and out to find his own steady pace and began to look around. >> _So I’m in my room and not that poor excuse of a cell_ << He felt even worse than before going to sleep, even though he doesn’t even remember when he fell asleep. Now a headache hammering into his head…but at least he was at home and not a prisoner of his imagination.

>> _Fuck, why can’t I simply dream of Emma Watson or even BTS instead of these complicated subliminal messages_ << rubbing his eyes to indeed confirm that he was not having another nightmare nor in some kind of twisted inception.

>> _Looks like I’m not going back to sleep_. _Not gonna risk another bizarre Jongho dream_...<<

Strangely comforting even after what went on in his dream, it wasn’t necessarily a nightmare…it was a wakeup call. He never remembers his dreams, yet he could vividly recall every detail, every word from the stranger.

It wasn’t the first time it had happened if he remembered well this was his third time of a figure telling him things he couldn’t keep up with. The first time it had happened was twelve days after he found out about his powers and the other was a couple of years ago, months before moving in with Wooyoung – and has never had the need to mention it to anyone, why even bother?

He would dream of strange things after the first one, some of them good, others he wished he would forget. He concluded that they occur when something big is going to happen and finding Jongho is a huge deal. He didn’t know what to expect this time…because the figure had never been so fed up with him until now. It seems like if he fucks things up they will intervene – and Yeosang wouldn’t even wish that on his mother.

>> _Wait a moment…please tell me I’m wrong…_ << alarms blaring as his now useful short term memory flashed moments of the first part of his dream including that embarrassing kiss that he feels guilty of doing. Covering his face with a pillow and kicking his feet up in the air he screamed as loud as he could since it would get muffled anyway.

>> _Okay either I:_

_1) Throw myself off a bridge_

_2)Feed myself to a pack of wolves_

_3)Change my name to Logan and move to another country…maybe Japan, shit, but I need to learn Japanese_ <<

He mentally facepalmed for being an idiot. Sadly, he couldn’t do either of them at least right now, so he went for secret option 4: _Forget the stupidities previously committed and hope to continue a normal life._ Maybe he was being dramatic again and that was a one-time thing.

>> _Wooyoung’s extraness has been rubbing on me. It’s just mind tricks of my brain to make things more complicated_ << calming down his accelerated pulse he grabbed his fluffy warm sheets with little cartoon pandas printed on it covering himself completely trying to get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Atinys!✌🏽  
> I'm finally back with a new chapter! I feel like it's been forever since I last posted and I have been dying to post for a while but couldn't due to new projects, exams, and some issues not worth mentioning.🌚 But I'm happy being able to update better late than never😅
> 
> Explanation:  
> So basically, Yeosang due to his emotional absorbing powers he has a limit to what he can take from others hence the percentages of each chapter depending on what happens on the said chapter (it's not accurate but it's an idea). After completing 100% means that now his mind with start to show him through dreams and other signals what he desires and the combination of emotions he's been harnessing until now some way or another will be released.  
> To avoid giving future spoilers all you have to know is that some parts of the story will be his dreams and not happening with the real Jongho but will have an effect on its way. And well, if a part doesn't make sense or you think something doesn't add up it's most likely a dream, so keep in mind I won't blatantly say it to not ruin the experience😏
> 
> For now, I think that's all, again sorry for the delay🙏🏽 It may be happening a bit more frequently since I'm finishing my last semester so my time and energy aren't in the best conditions😓 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and healthy!😁 Until the next update!💜
> 
> Pd: I forgot to add🤦🏽♀️ Congratulations to Jongho and everyone who worked to stream Jongho's first JJOST reaching his main goal!!! It still surprises me how slept on is our maknae, but he still shines nonetheless👑 one of the best 4th gen vocalists wbk, just being one of his many amazing qualities. Our next member is San so let's do it again Atiny! (But I'm still streaming JJOST it's just that good😔✊🏽). 
> 
> Song of the day✨  
> "I feel you between the light and the darkness  
> You're next to me (all the time)  
> Warning, warning why are you so clumsy  
> Leave you to me..."
> 
> Stay Tonight - CHUNG HA


End file.
